Die Entscheidung
by Kiki1966d
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Severus eine Familie hat? .... OOC, AU
1. Default Chapter

Die Entscheidung 

Wundert euch nicht über den Schreibstil, diese FF habe ich als zwei angefangen und noch immer nicht beendet.

Der Stil ändert sich permanent und da ich ohne Storybord arbeite, weiß ich noch nicht genau wie diese Geschichte enden wird, na ja jedenfalls nicht endgültig. Es kommt immer auf meine Stimmung an.

Ich habe das Rating hoch gesetzt weil in dieser FF Gewalt, Sex und auch Vergewaltigung vorkommen wird, evtl. auch Slash, da bin ich mir aber noch nicht sicher. Wer so etwas nicht mag, der sollte auch nicht Weiterlesen.

Ich bedanke mich bei meinen Betas, Angelina und Penelope, die mein Geschreibsel immer wieder korrigieren und mir auch manche neue Idee gegeben haben. Mein Dank geht auch an SilentRoses, die mich immer wieder ermutigt, meine Ideen zu Papier zubringen.

Ich bitte euch nur, hinterlasst mir eine Review... Lob oder Kritik ist egal, ich hätte nur gerne eure Meinung gewusst.

Ach ja der Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR. Alles? Nicht ganz, einiges gehört doch mir.... leider verdiene ich keine Geld mit der FF... *heul

Spart euch also den Anwalt, ich habe nichts...

Vorwort

Das Leben wird von Entscheidungen geprägt.

Manche sind gut und manche schlecht.

Die meisten Entscheidungen sind wohl überlegt, denn von unseren Entscheidungen hängt ab, was und wie andere von uns denken.

Immer wieder kommt es vor, das andere uns die Entscheidungen abnehmen. 

Es gibt unwichtige Entscheidungen, es gibt wichtige Entscheidungen und es gibt Entscheidungen von denen Leben abhängen können. Jeden Tag treffen wir sehr viele Entscheidungen, aber wir denken nicht bewusst darüber nach.

Wir vergessen immer noch, dass es auf dieser Welt viele Menschen gibt, denen keine Wahl bleibt, sie werden in ihre Geschicke gedrängt und haben kaum oder keine Möglichkeiten es zu ändern.

Andererseits treffen wir viele Entscheidungen zu Gunsten Schwächerer (unsere Kinder), mit denen wir ihnen viele Möglichkeiten nehmen und auch geben, immer in der Überzeugung das Richtige zutun. 

Was ist, wenn eine Mutter ihr Leben für ihre Kinder gibt, sind die Kinder nach einer solchen Tat noch frei in ihren Entscheidungen?

Wohl eher nicht!

Harrys Mutter hatte diese Entscheidung getroffen, um ihren Sohn zuretten, und was war mit Harry?

Er konnte nicht entscheiden, wo er hin wollte, gut man könnte sagen, dass er noch etwas jung war, aber was war später?

Als er 11, 12, 13 oder 14 war?

Warum musste er immer wieder zurück zu den Dursleys?

Warum wurde der Junge zum Retter der Zaubererwelt auserkoren?

Wollte er das?

Bestimmt nicht, aber er hatte keine Chance eine eigene Entscheidung zutreffen, so wie meine Hauptfiguren auch nicht.

Sie wurden vor langer Zeit in ihre Rollen gedrängt und treffen jetzt scheinbar ihre eigenen Entscheidungen in einem Spiel, das nicht das ihre ist und das sie eigentlich nicht spielen wollen.

Hätten sie gekonnt, dann hätten sie in einem kleinem Häuschen ihr Leben gelebt und wären sich selber genug gewesen. Sie hatten niemals eine Chance dazu.

Was passiert, wenn die Summe der falschen Entscheidungen sich selber dupliziert, immer wieder?

Fragen wir uns nicht manchmal welche Monster wir geschaffen haben?

Aber wenn andere die Entscheidungen treffen wer schafft dann das Monster?

Wer bestimmt, wann es befreit wird?

Wer wird das Opfer?

Oder ist das Monster eigentlich das Opfer?

Wir werden sehen...

Die Entscheidung

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag Ende August.

Morgen würden die Schüler nach Hogwarts fahren. Er stand in der Winkelgasse und beobachtete die Menschen. Er war groß und schlank und hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das aussah, als würde es vor Fett triefen.

Scheinbar gelangweilt schaute er dem Treiben zu. Da kam eine schöne, bepackte, junge Frau in sein Blickfeld. Sie schien sich mit einem Jungen zu unterhalten. Sie zog seinen Blick magisch an. Sie trug ein schönes Sommerkleid und als er genauer hinsah, wusste er, was ihn so faszinierte. Deutlich sah man ihren gewölbten Leib, sie war schwanger. 

Er verfolgte die Frau und den Jungen mit seinen Blicken. 

Kurze Zeit später betraten sie den Laden von Ollivander und entschwanden seinem Blick.

Der Mann schien auf etwas zu warten. 

"Diese Muggel" ein Mann war hinter ihn getreten und spuckte diesen Satz förmlich aus. Er war ebenfalls groß, aber weißblond und er wirkte arrogant.

"Man sollte Ihnen den Unterricht verweigern." sprach der Mann weiter, "du tust mir leid, Severus. Du musst diesen Haufen Schlammblüter auch noch unterrichten." In diesem Moment kamen die schwangere Frau und der Junge aus dem Geschäft.

"Schau dir diese Frau an. Der Junge darf nach Hogwarts und die bekommt schon wieder ein Kind. Mit ein wenig Pech kann das Balg dann auch nach Hogwarts. Dagegen muss man was tun." Von oben herab beobachtete der Weißblonde die Frau. Die Frau bemerkte den Blick. Sie erwiderte ihn und schien keine Angst zuhaben.

"Da schau Dir das an. Keinen Respekt hat Sie. Sie macht mich wütend."

"Warum sollte Sie Respekt vor Dir haben." wandte Severus ein. "Lucius, überleg´ mal, Sie kennt Dich nicht und weiß nichts von Dir, warum also, sollte Sie beeindruckt oder verschreckt sein." 

"Stimmt. Du hast Recht. Eigentlich ärgert es mich nur, dass schon wieder ein Zauberer aus einer alten Familie eine Muggelfrau geheiratet hat!"

"Wenn Sie so ausschaut wie diese dort", sein Kinn ruckte zu der Schwangeren, "dann kann ich es verstehen. Sie ist wirklich schön. Komm, trinken wir ein Butterbier. Ich lade Dich ein." 

"Ja, es stimmt schon. Diese Muggel haben schöne Frauen, aber muss man sie deswegen denn wirklich heiraten?"

Die beiden Männer wandten sich um und gingen.

Die Muggelfrau stand mit ihrem Sohn vor einem Laden und beobachtete die Männer aus dem Augenwinkel. Als sie sich umdrehten und gingen, atmete sie auf. 

Er hat mich nicht erkannt. 

" Ich möchte jetzt ein Eis und Du?" fragte sie den Jungen an ihrer Seite. 

"Das ist eine klasse Idee, Mom. Ich gehe schon mal vor und halte Dir einen Platz frei." 

"Ich glaube, das ist hier nicht nötig. Es ist wunderbar, wie man hier behandelt wird, wenn man Schwanger ist. Die -normale- Welt sollte sich davon eine Scheibe abschneiden." lächelnd folgte sie ihrem Sohn, der doch davon gestürmt war.

Florean Fortescues Eissalon kam in Sicht. Eine ganze Horde Schüler belagerte den Laden und alle Tische waren besetzt. 

"Na ja, dann müssen wir eben später wiederkommen." 

Die Taschen wurden ihr schwer und ihr Rücken tat weh, aber sie würden weitergehen müssen. 

"Mrs.. Bitte kommen Sie doch an unseren Tisch…" Ein hübsches junges Mädchen sprach sie an und zeigte auf einen Tisch an dem schon eine Menge Leute saßen. Ein Zauberer schwang seinen Zauberstab und zwei Stühle erschienen und der Tisch vergrößerte sich. 

"Danke. Sehr gerne." erleichtert lächelte sie. Vom Tisch standen einige Jungen auf und schnappten sich die Einkäufe. 

Der rothaarige Zauberer, der auch die Stühle geschaffen hatte, rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht. 

"Dürfen wir uns vorstellen?? Ich bin Arthur Weasley und das ist meine Frau Molly, Ginny, unsere Tochter und die Zwillinge Fred und George. Das sind Ron und seine Freunde Harry Potter und Hermine Granger. Das sind Mr. und Mrs. Granger." 

"Mein Name ist Sharon Davenport und das ist mein Sohn Stephen. Ich danke Ihnen für die Freundlichkeit. Es ist ganz schön anstrengend." 

"Sie haben nicht mehr lange, oder?" Molly Weasley, eine pummelige rothaarige Frau mit warmen Gesichtszügen betrachtete ihren gewölbten Leib. 

"Nur noch zwei Wochen, dann habe ich es geschafft." Sharon bestellte einen Milchshake und Stephen einen riesigen Eisbecher. 

"Meinst Du, dass Du es schaffst…" lachte seine Mutter. 

„Na ja, Du kannst mir ja helfen." lachte er zurück. 

"Es ist aber leichtsinnig von Ihrem Mann, sie alleine gehen zulassen." meinte Mrs. Granger missbilligend. 

"Es ging nicht anders. Sie wissen doch, wie schwer es ist eine Gutbezahlte Arbeit zubekommen und er ist sehr weit weg." Sehnsüchtig richtete sich ihr Blick in die Ferne. 

"Wir haben uns das auch anders vorgestellt, das können Sie mir glauben, aber wie meine Mutter schon sagte, Schwangerschaft ist keine Krankheit." lachte sie.

"Verzeihung, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zunahe treten." Mrs. Granger war es sichtlich peinlich. 

"Es ist nichts passiert und Sie haben nur Ihre Meinung gesagt. " lächelnd schlürfte sie ihren Shake.

"Ihr Junge wird eingeschult?" fragte Arthur Weasley. 

"Ja, Morgen bringe ich Ihn nach Kings Cross. Wir bleiben heute Nacht hier. Das ist nicht so anstrengend für mich." 

"Wir bleiben auch. Wir werden abgeholt, vielleicht kann ich noch einen Wagen bekommen. Ich frage mal nach." 

"Das ist nicht nötig,......" wollte sie ihm nachrufen, aber Mr. Weasley hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt ihr zu helfen und dann tat er es auch.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam zurück. "Kein Problem. Wir können zusammenfahren." Er strahlte die werdende Mutter an, als wenn er zum Zauberer des Jahres ernannt worden wäre. 

"Jetzt beschämen Sie mich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wiedergutmachen soll." verlegen schaute sie zu Boden. 

"Das ist selbstverständlich. Wir helfen, wo wir können." 

Die Kinder hatten sich angefreundet. 

"Dürfen Wir zu Qualität für Quidditsch?" fragte Harry, ein Junge mit verwuscheltem schwarzem Haar und einer Brille auf der Nase. 

"Ja, aber passt bitte auf Stephen auf, es herrscht viel Betrieb." 

"Klar. Machen wir" und die Kinder liefen davon. 

"Ginny kommt ins zweite. Ron, Hermine und Harry sind jetzt im Dritten Jahr und die Zwillinge im Fünften. Vielleicht kommen Ginny und Stephen ja in ein Haus. Das wäre doch toll, dann hätte er direkt jemanden, den er kennt?" 

"In ein Haus?" 

"Sie kennen, das ja nicht. Es gibt in Hogwarts vier Häuser und die Schüler werden auf Sie aufgeteilt. Die Häuser ersetzten ihre Familie solange sie in Hogwarts sind. Es gibt Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Sie sind benannt nach den Gründern von Hogwarts."

"Das hört sich kompliziert an." Arthur Weasley wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, als seine Frau ihn in die Seite knuffte. 

"Lass es, Sie ist viel zu erschöpft. Sie sollten sich in Ihr Zimmer begeben und sich ausruhen, Sie haben sich wohl etwas zuviel zugemutet." Die Schwangere war blass geworden. Besorgt beugten sich die anderen über sie. 

"Es ist nichts, aber Sie haben wohl Recht. Wo ist Stephen?" 

"Lassen Sie nur. Wir bringen Ihn mit und ihre Einkäufe auch." Molly Weasley stand auf. "Ich bringe Sie zum tropfenden Kessel" "Vielen Dank, für Ihre Hilfe." 

Als Sharon aufstand, schwankte sie, Molly sprang hinzu und stützte sie. " Ich muss noch bezahlen." erwiderte sie. "Wir erledigen das für Sie." Mr. Granger mischte sich ein und Mrs. Granger war ebenfalls aufgestanden und stützte die junge Frau.

Als sie im tropfenden Kessel ankamen, war sie froh, dass die Frauen sich sofort zurückzogen.

Kam waren sie draußen, stand sie auf und ging zum Kamin. Sie nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es hinein, dann sprach sie leise und hektisch. Dann ging sie zurück zum Bett und legte sich hin.

Das war knapp. Wenn er mich gerochen hätte, dann hätte er es gewusst. Das ich Molly und Arthur belügen muss, fällt mir schwer, aber ich habe keine Wahl. Lucius Malfoy, diese Ratte, hat mich nicht erkannt. Und Severus . Er hat mich lange beobachtet und den Jungen. 

Über diese Gedanken schlief sie ein. Leise ging die Türe auf und Stephen stand in der Türe. Er schlich sich durch den Raum und betrat sein Zimmer.

Nach einer Weile hörte man aus Stephens Zimmer, leises Schnarchen. Sharon stand auf und ging in das Zimmer des Jungen. 

Gut. Er schläft tief und fest, aber sicher ist sicher. Sie nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. So das wird reichen. Er wird bestimmt nicht aufwachen. 

Liebevoll deckte sie ihren Sohn zu und verließ den Raum.

Sie setzte sich in einen der Lehnstühle am Kamin und schien zuwarten. Nach einer ganzen Weile verfärbte sich das Feuer smaragdgrün und ein großer Mann mit einem schwarzen Umhang kam heraus.

Er ging zu der Frau im Sessel und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft. Er half ihr aus dem Sessel. 

"Du hast mir gefehlt, Liebling. Als ich euch heute sah, da wollte mein Herz zerspringen." Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie zärtlich an seine Brust. 

"Das dumme Gerede von Lucius geht mir auf die Nerven. Ich hätte ihn beinahe verprügelt." 

"Wie gut dass Du, dich unter Kontrolle hattest. Er hat mich nicht erkannt." 

„Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben als du aus Ollivanders raus kamst und er über Muggel redete und auf dich wies." 

„Mir ist das Herz stehen geblieben, als er mich ansah. Ich dachte, jetzt kommt alles raus." 

„Ich konnte Ihn zum Glück ablenken und weglotsen." „Wie hast Du das schafft?" Er grinste. „Ich habe Ihn auf ein Butterbier eingeladen." Sie lachte leise. 

„Ich habe IHN heute gesehen. Er hätte mich fast gewittert." 

„Er war hier in der Winkelgasse?" 

"Ja. Severus, ich habe Angst, das Er seine Drohung wahr macht. " "Er weiß nicht, dass Du lebst und wie Du aussiehst." "Stimmt schon, aber seine gute Nase könnte mich verraten."

Er zog sie wieder zu sich ran. "Ich werde euch beschützen." "Genau davor habe ich Angst. Er wird Dich töten. Er hat es geschworen. Er ist bestimmt deshalb hier." "Nein, er geht nach Hogwarts. Als Lehrer, Dumbledore hat es mir heute Morgen gesagt. Ich muss einen bestimmten Trank für Ihn brauen." "Hoffentlich hast Du Recht, wenn Remus die Kontrolle verliert und zum Werwolf wird seid ihr alle in Gefahr und besonders Du." "Das wird Er nicht."

Ein wenig beruhigt, drehte sie sich um und ging zum Bett. Sie zog Ihn hinter sich her. "Was......." Sie verschlossen seinen Mund mit einem Kuss und begann Ihn zu entkleiden. "Aber....." Wieder schloss sie seinen Mund mit einem Kuss. "Es gibt kein aber, ich möchte Dich spüren. Jetzt. Sofort." Schon längst hatte sie seinen Oberkörper entblößt. Sie begann Ihn zustreicheln. Er seufzte leise. Er brauchte nur den Morgenmantel zuöffnen. Vorsichtig streichelte er über ihren schwangeren Leib. "Meinst Du es geht noch?" Fragte er mit heißerer Stimme. Sie lachte leise "natürlich geht es noch." Sie öffnete seine Hose und lies sie hinab gleiten. Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie zum Bett. Zärtlich liebkoste er ihre geschwollenen Brüste. Sie stöhnte, ihr Körper vibrierte vor Erwartung. Er beugte sich hinunter und liebkoste mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustwarzen. Langsam wanderten seine Hände tiefer und seine Zunge folgte. Jeden Zentimeter untersuchte er auf diese Weise. "Komm zu mir" stöhnte sie leise und öffnete ihre Beine um ihm Einlass zugewähren. Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Er bewegte sich langsam und vorsichtig, dabei beobachtete er ihr Gesicht um beim geringsten Anzeichen von Schmerz aufzuhören. Es erregte ihn, ihren schwangeren Leib unter sich zuspüren. Als sie mit ihrem ersten Kind schwanger war, da konnte er sie nicht sehen. Er hätte sie sonst gefährdet, aber jetzt war es vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit für beide für eine lange Zeit zusammen zu sein. Langsam steigerte er seinen Rhythmus. Explosionsartig kamen beide zeitgleich.


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Mir immer noch nichts.. leider *seufz

@Graciee und Severin1: Tja, zur Beantwortung eurer Fragen müsst ihr schon noch etwas Weiterlesen, in diesem Kapitel werde ich keine eurer Fragen beantworten.

Alles was Kursiv geschrieben ist sind Erinnerungen.

Kapitel 2 Träume in die Vergangenheit

Sie lag in seinen Armen und schlief. Sie hatte sich angekuschelt. Er lag wach neben ihr und beobachtete sie. Während er sie ansah, verlor sich sein Geist in der Vergangenheit.

_ Es war der 1. September und er saß im Hogwarts-Express. Es würde sein letztes Jahr werden. Er hatte schon einen Studienplatz an einer renommierten Zaubereruniversität, aber er war fest entschlossen als Bester abzuschließen._

_ Seine Blase quälte ihn. Es sind noch zwei Stunden bis nach Hogwarts. Ich sollte besser auf Toilette gehen. Entschlossen stand er auf und verließ das Abteil. Er war erst drei Abteile weitergekommen, als sich die Türe öffnete und ein Mädchen in seine Arme fiel. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar und bernsteinfarbene Augen. Sie war schlank und sehr hübsch. Vorsichtig stellte er sie wieder auf die Füße als die Abteiltüre sich ganz öffnete. "Snape! Finger weg von meiner Schwester." "Er hat mich nur aufgefangen. Ohne Ihn wäre ich gefallen, du Blödmann." Das Mädchen drehte sich zum Abteil. "Ihr und eure dummen Scherze. Man sollte nicht glauben, dass ihr in der Abschlussklasse seid." Sie wandte sich dem Jungen in dem Gang zu. "Danke." hauchte sie. _

_ Ungläubig beobachtete er das Mädchen. Sie ist Remus Schwester?? Aber sie hatte doch Pickel und geflochtene Zöpfe und eine Zahnspange .......und sie war sehr nett gewesen... sollte das die gleiche...... nein, unmöglich... oder doch? Ob sie immer noch so nett war wie früher..... ich habe mich sehr gerne mit ihr unterhalten, sie ist intelligent und talentiert..... aber dieses Mädchen würde sich nicht mit dem Außenseiter der Schule abgeben..._

_ Als er wieder in seinem Abteil war, brütete er vor sich hin. Sie hatte sich verändert. Eine richtige Schönheit war sie jetzt._

_ Der Zug wurde langsamer und erreichte Hogsmeade. Er stieg aus und ging zu den Kutschen. Er dachte, er hätte eine Kutsche für sich alleine, als sich die Türe öffnete und das Mädchen einstieg. "Severus, vergib meinem Bruder, du weißt ja, wie er sein kann." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Du hast dich sehr verändert, Du bist erwachsener geworden. Und sehr schön." Verlegen schaute das Mädchen zu Boden. "Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht beleidigt, Melina?" "Nein, hast Du nicht, aber ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass man mich bemerkt. Außer von Dir. Du hast mich immer gesehen." Sie lächelte ihn an. " Habe ich mich denn so stark verändert?" "Allerdings hast du das. Ich habe Dich erst nicht erkannt." Er strahlte das Mädchen an. "Ach Severus, hör´ auf mich auf den Arm zunehmen."_

_ In diesem Moment kam die Kutsche beim Schloss an. Die Tür wurde auf gerissen und ihr Bruder stand vor der Kutsche. Remus war sehr blass, hatte braune Haare und ebenfalls Bernsteinfarbene Augen._

_ "Komm, Melina. Ich bringe Dich hinein." "Das brauchst Du nicht. Ich habe meinen Weg immer selbst gefunden. Ohne Deine Hilfe." Melina schaute ihren Bruder von oben herab an. "Severus begleitet mich hinein." Bittend schaute sie Severus an. "Aber selbstverständlich." Severus half ihr beim Aussteigen, dann hängte sie sich bei ihm ein und sie gingen in die große Halle. Dort geleitete er sie zu ihrem Tisch und verabschiedete sich._

_ "Das machst Du nicht noch mal mit mir." fauchte Remus sie an. "Er ist ein Slytherin und Du eine Gryffindor. Das geht nicht!" "Was ich machte, das geht Dich nichts an. Und wenn ich mit einem Slytherin reden möchte, dann ist das meine Sache und nicht deine." _

_ Wütend stand sie auf und setzte sich weiter hinten an den Tisch. "Du hast Ihn gern, nicht wahr?" fragte leise eine Frauenstimme. Melina schaute sich um und bemerkte Lily, eine andere Gryffindor, sie war die Freundin von James Potter, einem der besten Freunde von Remus. _

_ "Wen meinst Du?" fragte sie zurück. "Severus Snape." antwortete Lily. "Ja. Ich mag Ihn. Er hat mich auch früher geschätzt und sich gerne mit mir unterhalten und nicht wie die anderen. Hast Du was dagegen." "Nein. Ich werde Dir helfen, wenn ich kann. Ich finde Ihn, sehr angenehm. Er redet nicht soviel Unsinn, wie die anderen in seinem Alter." Lily nahm Melinas Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Danke." Melina lächelte sie an._

Sharon räkelte sich im Schlaf und versuchte noch näher an Severus heran zukommen. Offensichtlich genoss sie seine Wärme und seine Nähe. Ich habe wirklich Glück mit Ihr. Niemals hat Sie sich Beschwert über das Leben, das ich ihr zumute. Immer ist sie mir gefolgt. Oft mit Angst im Herzen, aber immer mit Glauben an mich. Sie ist der größte Schatz, den ein Mensch finden kann. Oh, Melina. Mein Herz. 

Wieder verloren sich seine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit.

_ Die ganzen Monate hatten sie sich immer heimlich getroffen. Der Weihnachtsball stand vor der Tür und sie wollten zusammen hingehen. Einige Male hatte Remus ihn schon bedroht, aber er hatte Melina nichts davon gesagt. Er wollte sie nicht ängstigen. Heute trafen sie sich im Astronomieturm. Als er ankam, saß sie schon auf einem der Stühle und wartete mit verquollenen Augen._

_ "Severus, endlich." Sie sprang auf und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. " Ich habe dich so vermisst." "Was ist los? Warum hast Du geweint?" Er sah sie durchdringend an. "Remus. Er will, dass ich mit Sirius Black zum Ball gehe, aber ich habe Ihm gesagt, dass ich mir meinen Partner selber aussuche. Er war sehr wütend. Ich habe Angst, so habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen."_

_ Er streichelte ihr zärtlich über die Haare. "Er wird mir schon nichts tun. Er will Dich nur beschützen. Du brauchst keine Angst zuhaben. Ich hole Dich morgen Abend an der Treppe ab und wir werden einen schönen Abend verbringen." Er lächelte ihr zu. "Wahrscheinlich hast Du Recht. Ich freue mich auf Morgen."_

_ Am Abend des Weihnachtsballs wartete Severus wie versprochen am Fuß der Treppe auf Melina. Da trat Remus auf ihn zu. "Wenn Du meine Schwester anpackst, dann bekommst Du Ärger mit mir! Ich weiß nicht, was Sie an Dir findet, aber behalte deine Hände bei Dir. Ich beobachte Euch." Drohend schaute er Severus an. Das glaube ich ihm aufs Wort. dachte Severus._

_ Melina kam die Treppe hinab geschwebt, sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und trug ein goldfarbenes Kleid mit gleichfarbigen Schuhen. Das Kleid hatte einen schönen mit Spitzen besetzten Ausschnitt. Lächelnd schaute sie Severus an und reichte ihm den Arm. Sie verbrachten einen wunderschönen Abend, nur gefolgt von den Blicken von Remus und Sirius._

_ Es war schon sehr spät als Severus Melina zur Treppe zurückbringen wollte. Da nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn in den künstlich angelegten Garten. Er folgte ihr hinter eine Hecke. Sie waren vor Blicken gut geschützt._

_ Sie drehte sich um und schlang ihre Arme und seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich._

_ Plötzlich wurden sie auseinander gerissen. Vor ihnen stand Remus Lupin und Sirius Black. "Du solltest die Finger von ihr lassen. Du verdammter Bastard." Remus wollte sich auf Severus stürzten, da stand Melina im Weg und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. "Remus! Du solltest Dich schämen. Du hast gerade einen wunderschönen Abend versaut. Ich hasse Dich." Sie rannte ins Schloss zurück. Die Jungen schauten ihr hinterher._

Die Frau an seiner Seite öffnete ihre Augen und schaute ihn schlaftrunken an, um sofort wieder einzuschlafen. Er lächelte. Sie hatte im Schlaf ihren hübschen Mund halbgeöffnet. Er betrachtete sie ausgiebig, dann wandte er sich der Vergangenheit zu.

_ Es war kurz vor dem Abschluss. Längst hatte er die unschöne Szene vom Weihnachtsball vergessen. Er traf sich wieder einmal heimlich mit Melina, Wenn es ihr Bruder rausbekommen würde, würde es einen Skandal geben. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor. Niemand würde Verständnis haben._

_ Sie wollten sich am Rande des verbotenen Waldes treffen, gleich hinter Hagrids Hütte. Hoffentlich kann Sie kommen. Es ist schon spät. dachte Severus. Da sah er zwei Gestalten über die Wiese gehen und auf einen Baum zulaufen. Er überlegte kurz. soll ich ihnen folgen oder lieber auf Melina warten. Da durchbrach der Mond die Wolken und er erkannte Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew. Kurz entschlossen folgte er ihnen. Er beobachtete, wie die beiden vor der peitschenden Weide stehen blieben. Sie berührten einen Knoten am Fuß des Baumes mit einem Stock, ein Geheimgang öffnete sich. Die beiden verschwanden in ihm. Neugierig näherte sich Severus dem Baum. Er nahm den Stock und drückte entschlossen auf den Knoten. Als sich die Geheimtür öffnete, wollte er schnell hinein schlüpfen, als ein riesiger Wolf herausschoss und sich auf ihn stürzte. Die Krallen schnitten tief in sein Fleisch. Er schrie. Dann hörte er nur noch jemanden rufen und der Werwolf floh heulend in den Wald. Ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf kam in sein Blickfeld. "Hat Er dich gebissen? Lily holt Hilfe." "James Potter, wolltet ihr mich umbringen?" fragte er schmerzverzerrt. "Ich bestimmt nicht und es war bestimmt nur ein schlechter Scherz." "Es ist immer ein schlechter Scherz, wenn ein Werwolf losgelassen wird." dann wurde der junge Mann bewusstlos._


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Immer noch gehört mir nichts, na ja fast nichts.

@Graciee: Ich freue mich, das dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich hoffe, das es auch weiterhin so ist.

@Severin: Interessante Theorien. Schauen wir mal nach, ob und was davon stimmt.

_ Kapitel 3 Einsamkeit und ihre Tücken_

Schmerz durchzog seine Brust. Verwundert schaute er auf die kleine Hand seiner Frau. Sie hatte sich in seine Brusthaare verheddert. Vorsichtig löste er die zarten Finger.

_ Er hatte den Rest des Schuljahres auf der Krankenstation verbracht. Er wollte Melina nicht sehen. Er hatte sein Leben festgelegt und sie kam nicht darin vor. Er würde sich dem neuen Zauberer anschließen und sich seine eigenen Welt schaffen. Er würde es Potter und seinen Freunden zeigen. Nur wenn er an Melina dachte, dann stellte er alles in Frage, aus diesem Grund hatte er beschlossen sie nicht mehr zu beachten. Er hatte heute Morgen seine letzte Prüfung abgegeben und er wartete auf die Ergebnisse, dann würde er seine Koffer packen und verschwinden._

_ Seit drei Jahren war er ein Todesser. er war es nicht gerne, denn seine Wünsche und Träume hatten sich nicht erfüllt. Im Gegenteil, er hatte auf alles verzichten müssen um zu überleben. Er verfluchte den Tag, an dem er das Mal erhalten hatte. _

_ Er hatte einen neuen Auftrag. Er sollte die Frau, die diesen Laden hier leitete töten. Sie war die Schwester eines Auroren oder so. Ich hätte besser hinhören sollen, aber es ist mir zuwider ihn anzusehen. _

_ Er betrat den Laden. Er war sehr dunkel. Aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens kam eine schlanke Frauengestalt nach vorne. _

_ "Melina!" Severus stieß diesen Namen hervor, als würde er ertrinken. "Du leitest diesen Laden?" Er hoffte, dass sie es verneinen würde, aber er wusste, dass es absurd war. "Ja. Ich leite ihn." Ein Moment der Stille brach herein. "Er hat Dich geschickt nicht war?" Sie schaute ihn enttäuscht an. Sie war fest entschlossen nicht um ihr Leben zubetteln. "Ja." Sie ist noch schöner geworden und ich soll sie töten.......... ich kann es nicht......... ich könnte sie nie töten... Sie hob die Stimme. " Ich bin froh, dass Du es bist. Du lässt mich bestimmt nicht lange Leiden." Sie versuchte ihre Stimme fest klingen zulassen. "Ich kann es nicht. Nicht Du ." "Wenn Du es nicht tust, dann werden sie dich töten." "Ja, das werden sie, aber es ist nicht schlimm. Sie beenden nur etwas, das ich besser nicht begonnen hätte." "Severus, was ist nur geschehen?" Abwesend stand der junge Mann in dem Geschäft und war in Gedanken versunken. Fieberhaft arbeitet sein Gehirn. Wie kann ich Sie retten? _

_ Plötzlich trat er auf sie zu und nahm sie unter seinen Umhang, dann sagte er nur "AVADA KEDAVRA" grünes Licht schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und erleuchtete für einen Moment den Raum. Dann murmelte er einen Fluch um das Opfer zu beseitigen. Er trat in den Türrahmen und rief "MORSMORDRE" und am Himmel erschien ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange. Dann desapparierte er._

_ Im verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts erschien er wieder. Er öffnete seinen Umhang und schaute auf die junge Frau in seinem Arm. _

_ "Du kannst nicht mehr zurück, Melina, jedenfalls nicht solange der dunkle Lord lebt. Du darfst keinem, auch deinem Bruder, sagen, das Du noch lebst. ER würde es herausfinden und Dich töten." Er schaute sie liebevoll an. "Wo soll ich bleiben? Severus, niemand weiß, wie lange seine Herrschaft noch dauert!" "Wir arbeiten daran." "Wir?" "Ja, ich arbeite für Dumbledore und eigentlich hättest Du nicht mehr im Laden sein dürfen, es ist irgendetwas schief gegangen."_

_ Sie schaute ihn an und dachte nach. "Warum hast Du mich nicht mehr sehen wollen, nach dem Angriff. Ich dachte schon, dass Du mich nicht mehr magst." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Doch, ich habe Dich immer geliebt und es war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens, aber es konnte nicht gut gehen. Eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin, unmöglich. Da habe ich Dich aus meinem Leben gesperrt, bevor ich es nicht mehr gekonnt hätte." "Hast Du es jemals bereut?" " In jeder Minute der letzten drei Jahre." Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehen und küsste ihn._

_ "Wo soll ich bleiben?" "Komm." Sie gingen nur ein paar Schritte und schon tauchte eine kleine Hütte auf. "Das ist mein Zufluchtsort. Dort hast Du alles, was Du brauchst, außer Gesellschaft." "Wirst Du nicht wieder kommen?" "Wenn Du es möchtest... dann komme ich wieder, wann immer ich kann." "Ja, das möchte ich." Sie strahlte ihn an._

_ Mitten im Wald stand eine kleine Hütte mit noch nicht mal drei Mal drei Meter Grundfläche. Severus öffnete die Tür und Melina sah in ein Wohnzimmer mit Bibliothek und eine schöne offene Küche. Vom Wohnzimmer gingen drei Türen ab und eine von der Küche. _

_ "Komm, ich zeige Dir alles." mit einer Handbewegung forderte er sie auf die Hütte zu betreten. "Wohnzimmer und Küche, dort hinten rechts ist das Bad." Er öffnete die Tür und Melina schaute in ein Badezimmer mit Badewanne und Dusche, außerdem besaß das Bad ein Bidet . Dann gingen sie zur nächsten Tür, dahinter verbarg sich das Labor. Zuletzt öffnete er die Türe zum Schlafzimmer. Ein riesiges Himmelbett beherrschte den Raum. An den Seiten hingen grüne Samtvorhänge und viele Kissen lagen auf ihm. "Fühle Dich wie zuhause. Du wirst es auch für eine lange Zeit sein. Ich werde dir ein paar Sachen besorgen, damit Du dich wohler fühlst, doch im Moment muss das reichen." Bei diesen Worten ging er zum Schlafzimmerschrank und nahm einen Pyjama heraus und reichte ihn ihr._ _"Hast Du Hunger?" fragte Severus das Mädchen. "Und wie." "Dann schauen wir mal was noch da ist..." Er drehte sich um und ging in die Küche._

Sharon seufzte im Schlaf und lächelte. Offensichtlich träumte sie. Severus strich ihr übers Haar. Er dachte an Melina. Betrüge ich sie, wenn ich an Melina denke oder ...... ich weiß es nicht.... Melina, die Liebe meines Lebens, selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte sie niemals vergessen. Sie nicht und auch nicht die erste Nacht , die wir miteinander verbracht haben... Melina... schon der Name ist wie Musik. Eine Träne suchte sich ihren Weg. Melina.... Sharon...... ich liebe euch beide und doch darf ich mich nicht zu euch bekennen... Es wäre eurer und auch mein Tod und die Kinder wären in Gefahr ...

Wieder verloren sich seine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit.

_ Seit drei Monaten lebte die junge Frau schon in seiner Hütte. Es war spät in der Nacht und sie würde vermutlich schon schlafen. Ich muss leise sein, damit sie nicht aufwacht. Leise betrat er das Wohnzimmer und wandte sich sofort zum Bad. Ich wasche mich am besten erstmal. Im Badezimmer lag seine Pyjamahose, der obere Teil wurde von Melina getragen. Er lächelte als er an die Diskussion vor drei Monaten dachte, er wollte auf den Sofa schlafen und sie meinte das Bett sei breit genug. Zu seinem Bedauern war nichts passiert, sie besetzte die eine Hälfte und er die andere, es gab keine Treffen in der Mitte._

_ Er stöhnte leise auf, als er versuchte die Knöpfe an seiner Jacke aufzuknöpfen. Vorsichtig wurde die Türe geöffnet und Melina steckte ihren Kopf ins Bad. "Bei Merlin.... Was ist passiert?" "Voldemort fand es lustig mich verprügeln zulassen, weil ich deinen Bruder habe entkommen lassen." "Remus lebt? Ich danke Dir. Du bist verrückt, der dunkle Lord hätte dich auch töten lassen können." Sie ging zu ihm und begann ihn zu entkleiden. Er wollte protestieren, doch sie legte ihn einen Finger auf den Mund._

_ Bald stand er nackt vor ihr und sie begann seinen Körper zu untersuchen. Überall waren Prellungen und Quetschungen, auch einige mehr oder weniger tiefe Hautrisse waren vorhanden. Sie ließ Wasser in die Wanne und ging in das Labor. "Ich habe gestern etwas Kamille gesammelt. Es wird dir bestimmt gut tun." Sie schmiss eine Handvoll Kräuter in das Wasser und dann half sie ihm in das warme Wasser zukommen. "Ich habe noch etwas vom Abendessen, ich mache es dir warm." Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und sie kam mit einer großen dampfenden Schüssel wieder. "Ich hoffe Du magst Hühnersuppe? Sie wird deinen Hunger stillen" Sie legte ein Brett über die Wanne und begann ihn zufüttern. "Ich glaube, ich kann das selber." Verlegen lächelte er sie an. "Wenn du meinst." Sie verließ das Bad. _

_ Nach einer ganzen Weile versuchte er vergeblich die Wanne zu verlassen, aber es ging nicht. Wenn ich hier raus will, dann werde ich sie rufen müssen. Sie wird sehen, wie sehr ich sie begehre. Es hilft nicht, wenn ich hier nicht Überwintern will muss ich Melina rufen. _

_ "Melina? Könntest Du mir bitte helfen? Ich schaffe es nicht alleine." Sie schien vor der Türe gewartet zuhaben, denn sie stand sehr schnell in der Türe. Entschlossen packte sie seine Hände und zog ihn auf die Beine. Wie viel Kraft sie hat... bemerkte er verwundert. Dann reichte sie ihm ein Handtuch. "Ich habe eine Salbe in deinem Labor gemischt. Sie dürfte genau das richtige sein." Vorsichtig rieb sie ihn trocken. Er stöhnte leise auf. "Verzeih ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." "Du hast mir nicht weh getan." seufzte er leise. Er wusste nicht, ob sie es mit bekommen hatte. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet führte sie ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Dort wies sie ihn an, sich aufs Bett zulegen, dann begann sie die Salbe in seine Haut einzureiben. Er merkte sofort Linderung. Nach einer Weile forderte sie ihn auf sich umzudrehen. "Es geht nicht..." "Warum kannst Du dich nicht umdrehen?" fragte sie besorgt. Habe ich etwas übersehen? Er grinste verlegen. "Es würde peinlich für mich werden." "Ich denke, wir sind Freunde. Was sollte da für dich peinlich werden." "Wenn du meinst." Er drehte sich langsam um und versuchte sein Glied zu verdecken, aber genau das war nicht möglich. Er stand steil auf. Severus schnappte sich das Handtuch und legte es über seinen erigierten Penis. Da sie nicht reagierte, hoffe er, sie hätte es nicht gesehen. Sie arbeitete schnell und zügig, als sie fertig war nahm sie das Handtuch von seinem besten Stück und nahm ihn in den Mund. Sofort kam ein Stöhnen aus Severus Mund. Er zog das Mädchen zu sich heran und begann sie zu entkleiden. Er hatte nicht viel zutun, sie trug nur eine Pyjamajacke und einen Slip. Schnell war sie nackt und er sah, dass sie ebenfalls erregt war. Ihre Brustwarzen waren steil aufgerichtet und hart. Er zog Melina zu sich hinauf. "Bitte hört auf, sonst habe ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle." Er begann ihren Körper zu erforschen, dabei küsste er sie zärtlich und doch fordernd. Dann wanderte sein Kopf den Weg seiner Hände nach. Langsam umspielte seine Zunge ihre Brustwarzen und seine Hände strichen über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Seine Zunge untersuchte ihren Bauchnabel und suchte sich ihren Weg zu ihrer Liebesperle. Sanft umkreiste seine Zunge ihren Kitzler. Sie stöhnte vor Wonne. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Beine. Langsam und vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Er verspürte einen Widerstand und kurz verzog sie das Gesicht. "_

_ Als er sich zurückziehen wollte, umschlang sie ihn mit ihren langen Beinen. "Bitte ... mach weiter..." kam es flehendlich über ihre Lippen. Vorsichtig kam er ihrer Bitte nach. Langsam und bestimmt bewegte er sich in ihr. Gemeinsam schwebten sie dem Höhepunkt entgegen._

"Du denkst an Sie, nicht wahr? Bitte belüge mich nicht." Leise und traurig flüsterte Sharon diese Worte. "Ja. Ich denke daran, wie sehr ich euch beide Liebe. Verzeih mir, es ist unfair Dir gegenüber." "Ich denke öfter an Sie, als du vielleicht vermuten würdest. Immerhin hat sie uns Stephen geschenkt. Sie ist ein Teil von mir und wird es immer sein." "Ich will Dich nicht verletzten." "Das tust Du nicht. Du hältst Ihr Andenken in Ehren. Es wird Sie freuen, wenn sie eines Tages wiederkommt." Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Er nahm sie in die Arme. "Bitte weine nicht..... ich liebe dich und auch Melina wird daran nichts ändern können." "Wenn sie kommt, werde ich gehen! Sie hat es verdient, in Frieden und mit Liebe zu leben, mit IHRER Familie." Sharon drehte sich auf die Seite. Severus schaute auf ihre zuckenden Schultern. "Sharon, bitte, sag so etwas nicht. Ich bin nicht bereit, Dich gehen zulassen." "Wenn sie wiederkommt, dann wird es Tote geben, dann will sie Rache. Ich werde ihr nicht im Wege stehen und ich werde nicht ihr Opfer sein." "Sie wird aber nicht wiederkommen. Sie ist Tod." "Nein, das ist sie nicht, nur weggegangen, aber nicht tot. Wenn ich gehe, dann kommt sie vielleicht zur Vernunft und lässt dich in Ruhe und Stephen und unsere kleine Tochter. Sie war heute da, nur ganz kurz!" "Was!! Warum hast Du mir nichts gesagt?" "Ich hatte genug damit zutun, dass sie Lucius nicht umbringt und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch einmal schaffe! Wenn ich noch einmal auf ihn treffe, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Dann kann ich sie vielleicht nicht mehr zurückhalten." Nachdenklich schaute er sie an. "Was hat das alles mit Lucius zutun? Oder ist er...... nein... ich bringe ihn um." "Nein, das wirst du nicht tun. Ich will Dich nicht verlieren und wenn du ihm etwas antust, dann schicken sie dich nach Askaban. Egal, was er getan hat. Du kannst es nicht beweisen und Melina wird es nicht sagen." " Sie hat nie etwas gesagt...... sie hat nur Stephen zur Welt gebracht und dann ist sie verschwunden und Du bist da gewesen. Ohne Dich hätte ich das alles nicht geschafft! Den Kleinen erziehen und meine Wunden heilen... Du bist die beste Gefährtin, die sich ein Mann wünschen kann... und doch tue ich Dir das an...." "Was tust Du mir an? Das Du mich beschützt und liebst. Gut, Du bist nicht immer da, wenn ich dich brauche, aber das habe ich vorher gewusst. Du hast mir deinen Sohn anvertraut, er ist das Kostbarste was Du besitzt...... Du tust mir nichts an...." Traurig lächelte Sharon ihren Mann an. "Ich sollte mich zu Dir bekennen! Dann könnten wir zusammen leben und alt werden, Du wärst immer in meiner Nähe und ich könnte Dich in den Arm nehmen, wann immer ich will...... und Du es brauchst. Es gäbe keine Heimlichkeiten mehr... Dumbledore würde uns helfen..." "Natürlich würde er uns helfen, aber es macht Dich angreifbar und das jetzt, wo der dunkle Lord wieder aufgetaucht ist. Du bringst Dich damit nur selber in Gefahr und Stephen, von dem Baby wollen wir nicht reden. Bitte Severus, sei vernünftig..."

Leise ging die Schlafzimmertüre auf. "Dad! " Stephen rannte auf das Bett zu. "Du bist gekommen." "Natürlich, ich muss dir doch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk bringen." Severus zeigte auf den kleinen Tisch beim Kamin. Unter einem großen Tuch stand etwas. Stephen eilte drauf zu und nahm das Tuch herunter. "Eine Schleiereule..... vielen Dank , Dad." Er konnte es nicht fassen. Eine Schleiereule, er hat mir eine Schleiereule geschenkt. Tränen standen in seinen Augen. "Geh in dein Zimmer, deine Mutter und ich haben etwas zu besprechen." Er lächelte seinem Sohn stolz zu. Stephen wandte sich zum gehen. Er strahlte. Er war kaum in seinem Zimmer, da stellte er die Eule auf einen Tisch und schlich sich zur Türe zurück. Die Türe öffnete sich und sein Vater stand im Rahmen. "Du weißt Bescheid, wegen morgen? Bitte vergiss es nicht, das Leben deiner Mutter hängt von deiner Verschwiegenheit ab, wenn jemand erfährt, wer Du wirklich bist, dann wird sie das erste Opfer sein. Sie suchen uns schon seit Jahren und bis jetzt konnte ich es immer verhindern. Ich weiß, ich verlange viel von Dir, aber es geht nicht anders. Du und ich, wir sind in Hogwarts in Sicherheit, aber sie bleibt hier." "Warum kommt Mutter nicht mit uns? Dann wären wir eine richtige Familie." "Deine Mutter will nicht, dass ich angreifbar werde..... und wenn es jemand erfährt, dann bin ich es. Ich habe versucht, noch einmal mit ihr über die Sache zureden, aber sie will nicht. " In der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus seinen Sohn zum Bett geleitet und ihn zugedeckt. "Stephen?" "Ja, Dad?" "Wenn es mal nicht mehr geht, wenn Du glaubst, dass Du nicht mehr schweigen kannst, dann vertraue keinem Slytherin, sondern lieber einem Gryffindor. Versprich es mir." "Ja Dad." Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. "Dad? Ich dachte, ich komme nach Slytherin?" "Darauf habe ich keinen Einfluss. Der Hut entscheidet und nicht ich. Leider.." Severus murmelte einen leisen Fluch und der Junge schlief sofort ein.

"Liebes... meinst Du nicht das wir doch???" "Nein, es ist besser so. Vertraue mir. Ich liebe Dich." Sie ging auf ihn zu und holte seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter. Der darauf folgende Kuss war leidenschaftlich und fordernd. "Schon wieder?" Fragte Severus lächelnd. Sharon nickte nur. Sie war immer noch nackt, er trug nur seine Hose und ein Hemd, darunter nichts. Schnell hatte sie ihn aus den Kleidern geschält und ihre Lippen suchten sich ihren Weg. Langsam aber sicher nahm sie den Weg nach unten. Ihre Lippen umschlossen seinen harten Schwanz. Sanft saugte sie daran. Dann stand sie auf um ihn zuküssen. Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett. "Du solltest dich schonen", meinte Severus nur. Seine Hände erforschten ihren Körper Millimeter für Millimeter, zärtlich streichelte er über ihre Brüste. "Du bist schön" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Er streichelte über ihren Bauch und flüsterte dem Ungeborenen zu "ich liebe deine Mutter und dich auch." Eine kleine Beule bildete sich, es war vermutlich eine Hand oder ein Fuß. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Schenkel, sie stöhnte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würde explodieren vor Lust. Seine Zunge umspielte ihren Kitzler, sie bäumte sich auf. "Komm endlich zu mir..." stöhnte sie. Er drang in sie ein. In einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus kamen sie langsam, aber gewaltig. Er erstickte ihre Lustschreie durch einen Kuss, dann verkrampfte sie sich und sie explodierte. Er stieß noch zweimal zu und dann kam auch er.

Erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander. Er streichelte ihr über den Kopf. "Wann kommst Du wieder?" fragte sie. "Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis das Baby kommt und vielleicht möchtest Du dabei sein." Sie sah ihn ängstlich an.


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

Vielen Dank an Severin1 und Graciee, ihr müsst euch noch ein wenig gedulden, aber bald löse ich es auf.... oder doch nicht?

Kapitel 4 Die Flucht

Der Morgen kam. "Ich muss gehen. Wenn es soweit ist, schick mir bitte eine Eule. Vielleicht können wir uns vorher noch einmal sehen." Er lächelte. "Ja . Vielleicht." Sie lächelte zurück. Sanft küsste er seine Frau, dann zog er sich an. Bevor er ging, kam er noch einmal zu ihr. "Ich liebe Dich." Er gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss, dann verließ er das Zimmer wieder durch den Kamin.

Leise weinte sie in ihr Kopfkissen. Ich kann weiter hier rum heulen, oder aufstehen und schon mal die Sachen packen. 

Entschlossen stand sie auf und packte die Sachen ihres Sohnes in den großen Koffer. Dann packte sie ihre Sachen in eine kleine Tasche, als ihr Blick auf ein Stück Holz gelenkt wurde. Vielleicht hätte ich in nicht mitnehmen sollen. Besorgt schaute sie auf ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte ihn schonlange nicht mehr benutzt. Aus Sicherheitsgründen, niemand sollte erfahren, dass sie eine Hexe war. Noch nicht mal Stephen wusste es, er dachte seine Mutter sei ein Muggel. Aus einem inneren Impuls heraus, steckte sie ihren Zauberstab in die Jackentasche. Malfoy ist hier. Vielleicht hat er mich doch erkannt. Dann räumte sie das Zimmer auf. Sie legte sich noch einmal auf das Bett um seinen Geruch in sich aufzunehmen. Ich werde ihn wieder einmal lange nicht sehen. Es schlich sich eine Träne in ihr Auge. Sie wischte sie weg. Die Türe ging auf und Stephen steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. "Ist er schon weg?" "Ja." Sie unterdrückte die Trauer in ihrer Stimme. "Du wirst ihn heute Abend sehen." Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an. "Ja, aber ich darf ihn nicht einfach in die Arme nehmen und......" Tapfer lächelte er seine Mutter an. "Er wird immer da sein und dich beschützen. Du wirst viel über ihn hören. Glaube es nicht, vertraue deinen Herzen. Er wird Dich vielleicht hart ran nehmen, aber er macht das nur, um uns zuschützen. Vergesse das niemals. Hörst Du?" "Was werde ich denn, für Sachen hören?" " Einige Sachen über die Vergangenheit deines Vaters. Wenn Du etwas wissen willst, dann frage mich oder deinen Vater. " Sie schloss ihn in die Arme und streichelte über seinen Kopf. "Komm. Zieh Dich an und lass uns frühstücken." Stephen ging in sein Zimmer. Nach einer Weile kam er angezogen wieder heraus. Er hatte auch seine restlichen Sachen gepackt und legte sie in den Koffer. Sharon reichte ihrem Sohn eine Geldbörse. "Es ist ein wenig Geld drin. Ich weiß nicht, ob Du es brauchen wirst." Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Er hat den gleichen wiegenden Schritt wie sein Vater. Sie schluckte ihre Trauer runter. "Komm. Ich habe Hunger." Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück.

Der Wirt hatte mehrere Tische zusammen geschoben. Sie waren die letzten. Arthur Weasley stand auf und rückte ihr einen Stuhl zurecht. "Danke." Sie strahlte ihn an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Molly besorgt. "Ich habe Sie heute Nacht mehrmals Stöhnen gehört." "Das Baby hat fast die ganze Nacht getreten. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie nicht gestört?" fragte Sharon besorgt. "Nein, aber ich wollte Arthur schon zu Ihnen schicken." Die Gespräche richteten sich jetzt auf die Kinder. Gegen 10:00 Uhr war das Frühstück beendet.

Als Sharon den Koffer holen wollte, verhinderte dies Arthur Weasley. Das kann einer von den Jungs machen. Setzen Sie sich." "Danke. Ich bezahle dann schon mal." Sharon schenkte dem hilfsbereiten Mann ein Lächeln.

Sie ging zu dem Wirt und zahlte. Alle anderen holten ihr Gepäck, so kam es, das sie fast alleine war. Als sie sich umdrehte, stieß sie mit einem Mann zusammen. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen." Der Mann war Lucius Malfoy. "Typisch Muggel. Erst unsere Kinder von den Schulen verdrängen und dann einen auch noch anrempeln!" "Sie wissen genau, dass es ein Versehen war und ich habe mich entschuldigt." "Du kleine Schlampe... ich weiß genau, was Du willst." Er griff nach ihren langen blonden Haaren und riss sie an sich heran. Ein Schmerzensschrei wollte über ihre Lippen kommen, aber sie schluckte ihn runter. "Lassen Sie mich los!" forderte sie. "Sofort!" Lucius drehte die Hand mit den Haaren ein bisschen und er hörte den Schrei, auf den er wartete. Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Du nimmst dein Schlammblut und verschwindest, sonst wirst Du es bitter bereuen." Ihre Augen verschleierten sich. Das wirst du bereuen. Es schien, als würde sie ihre Augenfarbe wechseln. Die blauen Augen bekamen einen bernsteinfarbenen Schimmer. Dann schrie Malfoy auf. "Wenn Du Schwein noch einmal meinen Sohn oder meine Familie beleidigst, dann kastriere ich dich." Ihre Stimme war voller Hass. Unbemerkt von den beiden hatten die anderen den Schankraum betreten. "Lass meine Haare los, oder ich drücke zu." Jetzt sahen es die anderen, das die Schwangere ihre Hand fest um den Hoden des Mannes legt hatte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Entschlossenheit. Er ließ ihr Haar los. "Das hast Du nicht umsonst getan!" raunte er ihr zu. "Wir werden sehen." Auch sie öffnete ihre Hand. Malfoy verließ wütend den Raum. Zitternd sank sie zusammen. Mr. Granger und Arthur sprangen hin zu und verhinderten, dass die Frau fallen konnte. Molly schob einen Stuhl in ihre Nähe. Tom, der Wirt reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. "Seien sie bloß vorsichtig, das war Lucius Malfoy und er wird sich rächen." Die Türe öffnete sich und einige Zauberer in Ministeriumsmänteln standen in der Türe. "Los Jungs, einladen. Molly kümmere Dich bitte um Mrs. Davenport." "Sharon, mein Name ist Sharon." Langsam nahm das Gesicht der Schwangeren wieder Farbe an.

Sie kamen rechtzeitig am Gleis an und Sharon konnte sich noch von ihrem Sohn verabschieden. "Stephen. An der Schule wird es ebenfalls einen Malfoy geben. Gehe ihm aus dem Weg, wenn Du kannst. Halte Dich an die Zwillinge, Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Harry. Solltest Du Hilfe brauchen, schicke mir deine Eule. " Sie schaute ihn liebevoll an. "Mom? Du bist echt stark. Wie Du den fertig gemacht hast, einfach spitze. Der war total überrascht. " "Ja, er war überrascht und das nächste Mal wird er es nicht mehr sein. Du musst einsteigen." Die Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. "Mom, schaffst Du es ohne mich?" "Ja, mein Großer. Mach Dir keine Gedanken." Stephen stieg in den Zug, sie winkte. Ihr Herz wurde ihr schwer. Er ist doch mein Sohn, auch wenn Melina ihn auf die Welt gebracht hat. 

Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine innere Unruhe. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl. Es hatte sie schon oft gerettet. Der Instinkt eines Flüchtigen ist immer sehr ausgeprägt und obwohl sie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr verfolgt wurden, war er immer noch da. Sie trat in den Schatten eines Pfeilers und blickte suchend über den Bahnsteig, da sah sie ihn, Lucius Malfoy, und er hatte Verstärkung mitgebracht. Sie griff ihre Tasche fester und desapparierte. 

Sie fand sich im dunklen Wald wieder vor einer kleinen Hütte. Sie schien sich hier auszukennen. Sharon hob den Zauberstab und murmelte einige Flüche und die Türe öffnete sich. Drinnen war es sehr staubig. Sie ging gedankenverloren durch die Räume. Hier hatte sie gelebt und geliebt, hier war Stephen auf die Welt gekommen, hier war sie immer sicher gewesen. Erschöpft setzte sie sich in einen Sessel. Ich muss die Flüche erneuern und sie auf Severus einstellen. Er wird mir wieder einmal helfen müssen. Ihr war bewusst, das sie zur Entbindung nicht in ein Krankenhaus konnte. Wenn Lucius mich erwischt, dann war alles umsonst und der Schmerz kehrt zurück. Ich weiß genau, was er wirklich wollte und, Merlin sei Dank, es ist ihm nicht gelungen. "An die Arbeit." murmelte sie. Als erstes verschloss sie die Tür mit einem Zauber, dann erledigte sie die Hausarbeit. Wie gut das ich den Zauberstab mitgenommen habe. An Abend war die Hütte wieder bewohnbar. Laut knurrend meldete sich ihr Magen. Es war nichts zu essen im Hause. Sie hatte nachgesehen. Da werde ich wohl nach Hogsmeade müssen. Oder ich sage Severus wo ich bin. Sie überlegte einen Moment. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Hogsmeade. Ich gehe einkaufen. Sie suchte ihren Geldbeutel und schaute wie viel Geld noch da war. Zufrieden nickte sie. Dann trat sie zu dem alten Kleiderschrank, in Muggelsachen konnte sie ja wohl schlecht nach Hogsmeade. Sie fand ein altes Umstandskleid und einen Umhang. Sharon probierte die Sachen an, da sie passten ging sie los, aber nicht ohne ihren Zauberstab. Sie trat vor die Hütte und desapparierte, kurz vor Hogsmeade erschien sie wieder. Schnell erledigte sie ihre Einkäufe. Sie wollte grade zu der kleinen Hütte zurück, da sah sie einen großen Schatten auf sich zukommen. Er wirkte wie eine Fledermaus. Sofort erkannte sie ihn. Severus. Da sah sie auch den zweiten Schatten auftauchen. Sie trat hinter einen Baum und hört was der zweite Schatten zusagen hatte. "Und da hat sie ihm gedroht. Ihm die Eier zu zerquetschen. Da hat er sie losgelassen. " Sie hörte ein prustendes Lachen." Seitdem sucht er die Frau, wenn er glaubt, er käme damit durch, also ich glaube, das das Ministerium etwas unternimmt. Noch nicht mal Lucius Malfoy darf eine Schwangere bedrohen oder sogar angreifen. Wo kämen wir denn da hin..." "Was ist mit der Frau?" fragte Severus. "Niemand hat sie gesehen, seit sie das Gleis verlassen hat....." die Stimme verstummte. "Glaubst Du, er hat sie erwischt, Severus?" "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe doch nicht. Ich muss noch ein paar Kräuter holen, wir sehen uns." Severus und der Zauberer trennten sich. Der Zauberer ging zu den drei Besen und Severus blieb stehen. Bevor sie sich melden konnte, sagte er: "Meinst Du nicht, das es sehr leichtsinnig gewesen ist, nach Hogsmeade zukommen? Geh zur Hütte, ich komme gleich nach." Sie desapparierte. Dann bereitete sie sich ein Abendessen zu und genoss es. Es ist schön, den Zauberstab wieder benutzten zu können. Das Geschirr in der Spüle wusch sich selber ab. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel und nahm das Buch, das seit langer Zeit auf sie gewartet hatte. Sie hatte kaum angefangen zu lesen, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Besorgt betrat Severus die Hütte, da sah er seine Frau in dem Sessel liegen und schlafen. Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie zum Bett. Sofort rollte sie sich zusammen, so gut es ging.

Merlin sei Dank, Ihr ist nichts passiert. Als der alte Drake mir die Geschichte erzählte, dachte ich mein Herz zerspringt in meiner Brust. Als ich sie hinter dem Baum gesehen habe, da hätte ich den alten Kerl beinahe geküsst. Er beobachtete sie. Schon wieder Lucius. Langsam wird es zur Gewohnheit meine Frau zu bedrohen. 

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab.

_ Er hatte alles vorbereitet. Heute wollte er sich mit Melina treffen. Er bekam einen träumerischen Blick. Melina. Wie schön der Name schon ist. Wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Er schaute noch einmal, ob er alles hatte. Die anderen Sachen hatte er schon gestern zum See gebracht. Er hielt einen großen Picknickkorb in der Hand. Er hatte sich aus seinem Haus geschlichen. Ich schwänze den Unterricht. Er lächelte. Das hätte ich niemals von mir gedacht. Aber leider ist es die einzige Möglichkeit alleine zu sein, ohne dass uns ihr Bruder und seine Freunde folgen. _

_ Jemand berührte ihn an der Schulter. Er drehte sich um und da stand sie. "Entschuldige, ich konnte die Mädchen nicht loswerden." "Ist doch egal, aber jetzt komm, bevor uns einer sieht." Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen in den verbotenen Wald. Sie liefen fast eine Stunde, dann kamen sie auf eine Lichtung. "Ein See, wie schön. Wann hast Du den Platz gefunden?" "Wir müssen aufpassen. Leider ist der See auch Wasserstelle für einige Wesen." Er ging zu einem Stein und holte eine Decke hervor, dann ging er die halbe Strecke zwischen Waldrand und See und dort legte er die Decke auf den Boden. "Komm. Hier ist es schön." "Können wir nicht etwas näher ans Wasser gehen? Ich möchte nachher noch schwimmen. " "Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Es leben Grindelohs in dem See." "Ich muss mich nachher aber waschen, er würde es riechen." "Wer würde was riechen?" "Remus, würde es riechen, wenn wir miteinander schlafen." Sein Herz schlug höher, er hatte es gehofft, aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass es wahr werden könnte. Entschlossen nahm er die Decke und den Korb und ging näher an den See heran. "So, das muss aber reichen und gehe bitte nicht alleine ins Wasser, wenn ich auf Dich aufpasse, dann müsste es gehen."_

_ Sie half ihm die Decke auszubreiten, dann küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich._

_ "Lass es uns langsam angehen." sagte Severus. _

_ "Vielleicht sollten wir schwimmen gehen?" fragte Melina. "Ich habe keine Badehose dabei." "Wer braucht die schon." Sprach es und begann sich zu entkleiden. Severus wurde der Hals zu eng, er bekam nur schlecht Luft. In seiner Hose regte sich etwas. Schwimmen ist vielleicht das Beste. Ich blamiere mich noch, das kalte Wasser ist wohl von Nöten. Auch Severus begann sich auszuziehen. "Es wird sehr kalt sein. Das Wasser ... meine ich." Was rede ich denn da?? Ich habe mein Hirn in die Hose rutschen lassen. _

_ Melina giggelte. "Natürlich ist es kalt, aber ich brauche eine Abkühlung." Sie zog das letzte Kleidungsstück aus und rannte zum See .Auch Severus war fertig, aber er nahm seinen Zauberstab mit in das Wasser. Sein Glied war steif und er hoffte, dass sie es nicht sah. Als sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte, rannte er so schnell er konnte in den See. Das kalte Wasser zeigte sofort Wirkung und seine Erektion verschwand. Sie tobten durch das Wasser. Nach einer Weile war es zu Kalt und sie legten sich auf die Decke um sich von der Sonne trocknen zulassen. Melina rutschte zittern näher an Severus heran. Er legte den Arm um sie und begann sie zustreicheln. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sofort war sein Glied wieder steif. Sie registrierte es mit einem Lächeln. Ihre Hände begannen den Körper des anderen zu erforschen. Severus ließ seine Zunge über ihre Brustwarzen kreisen. _

_ "Schau an, die kleine zugeknöpfte Miss Lupin und Severus Snape. Ich glaube, wir sind grade richtig gekommen, um mit zuspielen! " Die Stimme ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sofort versuchte Melina ihre Blöße zu bedecken. "Das kannst Du ruhig lassen. Es bringt nichts mehr!!!" Es war Lucius Malfoy, der gesprochen hatte. Bei ihm waren Crabbe und Goyle, zwei nicht besonders helle Schlägertypen. "Haltet ihn fest. Ich kümmere mich um Miss Lupin!" Schnell wie der Blitz waren die Beiden auf gesprungen. Severus warf sich Crabbe und Goyle entgegen. "Renn." schrie er. Da Malfoy ihr im Weg stand, rannte sie in einzige Richtung die ihr blieb, in den See. Crabbe hielt Severus fest, während Goyle auf ihn einschlug. " Lasst noch etwas von ihm übrig. Ich will meinen Spaß mit ihm haben, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin." _

_ Die Bewegung seines Unterleibs ließ keine Zweifel aufkommen, welchen Spaß er meinte. "Du verstehst das bestimmt, Severus. Wir lassen uns nicht mit Gryffindor ein. Ein solches Verhalten wird bestraft. Doch nun zu der kleinen Gryffindor." Severus konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Er würde sich später auch nicht wehren können. "Lass sie in Ruhe, Lucius. Bestrafe mich, aber nicht sie." Seine Stimme war sehr leise, aber gut verständlich. "Ich werde mich erstmal um Miss Lupin kümmern. Mal sehen was ihr Bruder sagt, wenn ich ihm mitteile, dass ich sie hatte und auch Crabbe und Goyle." Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um. Mittlerweile war sie bis fast in die Mitte des kleinen Sees geschwommen. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus. Es ist zu kalt. "Komm her Mädchen, es tut auch nicht weh. Wir werden ganz vorsichtig sein. Du wirst es genießen." "Nein, lieber ertrinke ich." Malfoy nickte mit dem Kopf. Das sähe ihr ähnlich, lieber ersaufen, als sich ein bisschen vögeln zulassen. Mal sehen. "IMPERIO" ein Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab auf das Mädchen zu. Nein, nicht diesen Fluch. Sie versuchte gegen den Fluch anzukommen, aber sie schaffte es nicht. "Komm!" befahl ihr Malfoy. Langsam schwamm sie zum Ufer zurück und kam aus dem Wasser. "Ich will nicht, das sie das Beste verpasst." Er nahm den Fluch zurück, als sie bei Goyle angekommen war. Goyle packte zu, bevor sie weglaufen konnte. Mit eisernem Griff hielt er das Mädchen fest. Malfoy kam ölig grinsend auf sie zu. Als seine Hände ihren Körper berührten, wäre sie am liebsten gestorben. "Bitte nicht." flehte sie. Auch ihre Tränen konnten sie nicht erweichen._

_ Ein paar Stunden früher in Hogwarts_

_ Gegen 10:00 kam Professor Dumbledore auf Remus zu. "Mr. Lupin. Ich habe ihre Schwester in meinem Unterricht vermisst. Geht es ihr nicht gut?" "Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe sie den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen, aber ich werde nach ihr schauen." "Gut." Sirius kam auf ihn zu. "Was wollte der Professor von Dir?" "Melina ist nicht in seinem Unterricht gewesen. Ich muss in den Turm und schauen, was mit ihr los ist. Vielleicht ist sie krank." Remus rannte fast in den Gryffindorturm. Er schaute in jeden Raum, aber seine Schwester konnte er nicht finden. Die nächste Stunde fing an. Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins . Ich hasse diese Stunde und vor allem Severus Snape. Heiß lief es ihm den Rücken runter. Severus Snape!! Wenn sie nur keinen Fehler macht. Dieser Slytherin hat es ihr angetan. Inzwischen war er in den Kerkern angekommen. Er griff sich einen Slytherin. "Wo ist Snape?" "Ich wüsste zwar nicht was es dich angeht, aber er fehlt." Es begann sich alles um ihn zudrehen. Als jemand ihn am Arm packte, erschrak er. Es war sein Freund James und auch die anderen waren da. "Kommt. Wir müssen weg hier." Als sie vor dem Schloss standen, erzählte Remus den anderen alles. "Sirius . Ich brauche deine Nase. Wir müssen sie finden. Bevor es zu spät ist." Sirius nickte. Ein großer schwarzer Hund lief witternd vor ihnen her. Schnell hatte er die Fährte gefunden. Sie führte in den verbotenen Wald. "Ich bringe ihn um, wenn ihr etwas fehlt!" Sie liefen etwa eine Stunde als sie Stimmen hörten. _

_ Eine Frauenstimme flehte und weinte. Remus wollte sich auf die Lichtung stürzen, aber Sirius hielt ihn zurück. "Wir schauen uns erstmal um." flüsterte er. Widerstrebend nickte Remus. Vorsichtig schauten sie durch das Gebüsch und was sie sahen war schlimm. Ein nackter junger Mann lag zusammen geschlagen auf dem Boden und Melina wurde von Goyle festgehalten und Malfoy begrabschte sie. Dann hörten sie wie Malfoy sagte. "Legt Severus so hin, das er zuschauen kann." Crabbe zog den nackten Körper in eine andere Position. "Lasst sie in Ruhe, bitte. Nehmt mich und lasst sie laufen." " Du bist auch noch dran. Legt sie hin und haltet sie fest." Er begann seine Hose zuöffnen. Das nackte Mädchen versuchte sich zuwehren. _

_ Sirius hatte inzwischen die Freunde verteilt und Remus festgehalten, damit er ihren Überraschungsangriff nicht kaputt machen konnte. Das dort waren ausgebildete Zauberer und sie nur ein paar Schüler. Als er ihre Schreie hörte, konnte und wollte er den Freund nicht zurückhalten._

_ Die drei Zauberer hatten ihre Zauberstäbe nicht zur Hand und so gelang es ihnen sie schnell in die Flucht zutreiben. Remus nahm seinen Umhang ab und bedeckte seine blutende Schwester damit. "Geht es Dir gut?" fragte er besorgt. Sie legte ihren Kopf weinend an seine Schulter, sie konnte nur nicken. Inzwischen war James zu Severus gelaufen. "Er sieht übel aus. Sie haben ihm ein paar Knochen gebrochen." Sagte er, nach dem er Severus vorsichtig untersucht hatte. Immer wieder stöhnte der Junge vor Schmerzen auf. "Das ist mir egal. Lasst ihn hier liegen." hasserfüllt entfuhren Remus die Worte. "Nein. Das werde ich nicht tun. Hast Du eigentlich gehört, was er ihnen angeboten hat? Es liegt ihm viel an Melina." James zog seinen Umhang aus und wickelte Severus ein. Aus dem zerschlagenen Gesicht schauten ihn ein paar schwarze Augen dankbar an. Dann verlor Severus das Bewusstsein. "Wir sollten ihn wirklich hier lassen." verlangte Sirius. "Er ist ein Slytherin und wir sind Gryffindor." "Genau, und das unterscheidet uns von einander. Wir sind Gryffindor und wir helfen, wenn wir können. Schaut ihn euch an. glaubt ihr, er würde hier draußen überleben? Mit Sicherheit nicht." Peter hatte in der Zwischenzeit begonnen, die Sachen zusammen zusuchen. "Remus . Verstehst Du denn nicht. Sie war freiwillig hier, um mit Severus zusammen zu sein. Er hat sie nicht gezwungen und egal was Du sagst oder tust, das ist eine Tatsache!" Remus nickte mit dem Kopf. "Du hast Recht. Verzeih mir, aber ich war verblendet. Ich wollte doch nur meine kleine Schwester schützen und heute war es nötig." "Sicher sollst Du sie beschützen, aber doch nicht vor der Liebe, sondern vor Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen und vor Voldemort!"_

_ James ließ eine Trage erscheinen. Vorsichtig legten sie Severus darauf. Melina hielt den Hals ihres Bruders umschlungen und wollte ihn nicht loslassen. "Danke", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Das Du ihn nicht hier lässt und das Du uns gerettet hast."_


	5. Kapitel 5

@Severin: Ich löse auf, aber die FF ist noch lange nicht zu Ende.

Ich hoffe, ich bekomme von euch Feedback, wie ihr sie findet. 

Kapitel 5 Das neue Leben

"Severus, warum hast Du mich nicht geweckt?" Sharons Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Träumen. "wie geht es unserem Sohn und in welchem Haus ist er?" "Er ist in Gryffindor. Er schien darüber sehr glücklich zu sein.... Was ist passiert? Hat Lucius Dich erkannt?" "Nein, ich glaube nicht, aber es erschien mir zu gefährlich in unser Haus zurückzukehren." "Hier bist Du besser aufgehoben, aber was ist mit dem Baby? Willst Du es alleine auf die Welt bringen?" "Das werde ich wohl müssen. Kann ich mit deiner Hilfe rechnen?" "Natürlich. Ich kann Dich ja schlecht nach Hogwarts bringen." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Musst Du sofort zurück?" "Ja . Leider. Ich muss noch soviel vorbereiten, auch für unser Baby. Wir müssen hier noch alles vergrößern und brauchen noch ein Kinderzimmer, oder besser zwei, eines für Stephen. Verzeih. Ich mute Dir soviel zu. Bei einem anderen Mann hättest Du ein ruhiges und beschauliches Leben." "Ich will aber keinen anderen Mann und ich will kein normales Leben. Aber ich werde wieder ich selber sein. Hier in unserer Hütte." "Ja. Das wirst Du." Er gab ihr einen Kuss. "Bleibe bitte in der Hütte, ich werde Dir bringen was Du brauchst." Er küsste sie abermals, "ich muss gehen." Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, dann gehe ich heute bestimmt nicht mehr. "Ich MUSS gehen." Er streichelte ihr Gesicht. Er stand auf und verließ den Raum. In der Türe blieb er stehen. "Ich werde dir eine Eule mitbringen, damit Du mich benachrichtigen kannst."

Als er wieder in Hogwarts war, setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und dachte an die Vergangenheit.

_ Er erwachte, der Schmerz hatte ihn geweckt. Ein Stöhnen kam über seinen Mund. Er spürt, dass sich jemand über ihn beugte. Er versuchte die Augen zuöffnen, sie waren schwer wie Blei und wieder durchzogen seinen Körper wilde Schmerzen. "Lassen Sie das Mr. Snape. Es verursacht nur Pein. Am besten bleiben sie ruhig liegen und bewegen sich nicht." Er versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wo er sein könnte, da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Malfoy , der See , Crabbe und Goyle die Prügel und ...... die Vergewaltigung. Unwillkürlich versuchte er aufzustehen. "Melina?" krächzte er. Sofort stand jemand neben seinem Bett. "Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Es kümmert sich jemand um sie." Eine Hand streichelte sanft über seine Haare. "Sie beide haben wirklich Glück gehabt. Sie hätten Tod sein können!" Ein leichter Vorwurf lag in der Stimme. "Hier trinken Sie, dann geht es ihnen bald besser." Die Stimme hielt ihm einen Becher an die aufgeplatzten Lippen. Bald war er wieder eingeschlafen. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wer da vor mir liegt, ich würde ihn nicht erkennen. Das Voldemort so nahe an Hogwarts operiert hätte ich nicht gedacht. Professor Dumbledore beobachtete den jungen Mann. Er wollte sein Leben für sie geben... ob er der Richtige ist? Es liegt ihm zuviel an dem Mädchen. Das macht ihn verwundbar. Ich werde ihn beobachten und dann entscheiden. _

_ In einem anderen Bett wurde es langsam still. "Sie schläft jetzt. Ich habe sie gewaschen. Ich habe keinen Samen gefunden, er ist also nicht gekommen und höchstwahrscheinlich ist sie nicht schwanger." "Wie wird sie es verkraften?" "Ich kann es nicht sagen. So jetzt schaue ich nach dem Jungen." Die ganze Zeit hatte sie damit verbracht, das hysterische Mädchen zu beruhigen. Erst jetzt hatte sie Zeit nach dem Jungen zuschauen. _

_ Sie schlug die Decke zurück. "Wer macht so was. Diese Verbrecher haben ihm fast jeden Knochen gebrochen." Vor ihr lag ein Häufchen Mensch in einem sehr bedauernswerten Zustand. "Das kann ich nicht. Wir brauchen einen Heiler, Albus. Die Knochen kann ich heilen, aber er wird innere Verletzungen haben und dagegen bin ich machtlos." "Ich habe schon nach ihm geschickt und er müsste jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen."_

Es klopfte an der Tür. Wer kommt jetzt noch zu mir? Müde erhob er sich. Vor der Türe stand der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, mit einem Erstklässler. "Guten Abend, Severus. Ich habe diesen jungen Gryffindor in den Kerkern gefunden und er sagt, dass er sie sucht." Der Junge stürmte auf Severus zu und umarmte ihn. Severus erwiderte die Umarmung. "Stephen , mein Sohn. Kommen Sie rein. Ich habe Ihnen eine Geschichte zu erzählen." Snape trat aus dem Türrahmen und gab den Weg frei. Sorgfältig verschloss er die Türe. Die Männer nahmen am Kamin in zwei bequemen Sesseln Platz. Stephen kuschelte sich an seinen Vater. "Stephen ist mein Sohn." "Das habe ich inzwischen schon bemerkt, aber sie wollten mir eine Geschichte erzählen." "Ja, aber erstmal möchte ich von meinem Jungen wissen, wieso er mich gesucht hat. Was ist vorgefallen?" Stephen drückte sein Gesicht gegen den Körper seines Vaters und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Stephen, ich muss wissen, warum Du deine Mutter in Gefahr bringst? Es ist wichtig!" "Die Gryffindor haben schlecht über Dich geredet und Dinge gesagt die nicht stimmen und da habe ich Dich verteidigt. Ich musste das doch tun, ich konnte das doch nicht zulassen." Dem Jungen liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Zärtlich wischte Severus die Tränen weg. "Du bist nicht böse, Dad?" "Nein, warum sollte ich. Ich nehme an, der ganze Turm weiß nun, wer dein Vater ist?" "Ja, ich habe es herausgeschrieen. Dad, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht....." "Irgendwann wäre es herausgekommen, ich mache Dir keine Vorwürfe. Der Zeitpunkt ist ungünstig, aber jeder Zeitpunkt ist es wahrscheinlich." Beruhigend strich er über den Rücken seines Sohnes. "Ich denke, es gibt viel zu erklären. Fang an Severus, Du hast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit." "Das meiste wissen Sie schon. Können Sie sich noch daran erinnern, das ich ihnen mitteilte, das ein Mordauftrag rausgehen würde, aber ich wüsste nicht, wer ihn ausführen und wen es treffen sollte." "Ja, an dem Tag ist Melina Snape gestorben und wir wissen nicht, wer sie umbrachte." "Ich erhielt den Auftrag." Severus schluckte schwer. "Severus, du hast Sie geliebt, das hätte ich niemals von Dir verlangt, das weißt Du." "Ich liebe Sie noch immer, ich habe sie nicht getötet, eher hätte ich mich selber richten können." "Aber Remus." "Er weiß es nicht. Niemand weiß es..." Severus schaute auf den Jungen in seinen Armen. Stephen schlief. Severus stand auf und ging ins Nebenzimmer und legte ihn in sein Bett. Als er wieder saß, begann er erneut. "Als Malfoy sie...... ihr Gewalt antat, da wollte ich sterben. Es war meine Schuld gewesen. Es war meine Idee gewesen, mit dem See. Ich habe mich tausendfach verflucht und ich hätte alles gegeben, um es rückgängig zu machen, aber es ging nicht. In der Nacht im Krankenzimmer hörte ich sie die ganze Nacht weinen. Immer, wenn sie eingeschlafen war, begann der Alptraum von neuem und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Ich wusste nicht wie......" verzweifelte schaute der jüngere Mann der älteren an. "Dann kamen Sie und baten mich als Spion für Sie zuarbeiten und ich dachte , ich könnte einen Teil meiner Schuld wieder abtragen, aber es ging nicht, ich habe noch mehr Schuld auf mich geladen. Ich musste Menschen töten, einige habe ich gekannt. Manche haben mich erkannt, sie haben mich angefleht, doch ich konnte nichts für sie tun. Dann änderte sich mein Leben. Ich bekam den Auftrag die Leiterin eines Geschäftes zutöten. Man sagte mir, sie sei die Schwester eines der größten Gegner von Voldemort. Als ich im Laden stand und sie sah, da blieb mir das Herz stehen. Mir war sofort klar, wem ich diesen Auftrag zu verdanken hatte. Was sollte ich tun, wenn ich sie nicht tötete, dann würden sie uns beide umbringen, aber nicht ohne das sie leiden musste und wenn ich sie töten würde, dann wäre mein Herz zerbrochen. Ich nahm sie unter meinen Umhang und tötete ihre Katze, dann ließ ich den Kadaver verschwinden, Voldemort war es nicht anders von mir gewohnt, dann trat ich mit ihr unter dem Umhang nach draußen und beschwor den Totenschädel. Dann desapparierte ich zu meinem Versteck. Dort entließ ich sie aus meinem Umhang. Es dauerte drei Monate bis sie mir vertraute. Schritt für Schritt näherten wir uns wieder, wir waren glücklich. Sehr lange blieb es unser Geheimnis, eines Tages, wir hatten bei einem Freund geheiratet, eröffnete sie mir, das sie schwanger ist. Ich habe mich gefreut, ich hätte nicht glücklicher sein können, dann schlug das Schicksal zu. Melina ging in den Wald um Kräuter zusammeln, sie wollte sich eine Salbe mischen. Da ist Malfoy über sie gestolpert. Als ich sie gefunden habe, war sie fast Tod. Er hat Ihr wieder Gewalt angetan. Ich brachte sie zurück zu unserer Hütte und pflegte sie gesund. Körperlich gesund jedenfalls, doch ihr Geist war krank. Als sie unseren Sohn zur Welt gebracht hatte, bat sie mich um einen Gefallen. Ich sollte ihr helfen zu sterben, das konnte ich nicht. Ich habe ihr geholfen zu vergessen. Sie ist heute eine andere, sie weiß von Melina, aber sie weiß nicht, das sie ein und dieselbe Person ist. Ich habe sie alles Schreckliche vergessen lassen. " "Wie ist ihr Name?" "Sharon Davenport"

Albus schaute ungläubig auf seinen Tränkemeister. "Ich dachte, ich kenne dich, aber das sind neue Seiten an dir. Und all die Jahre hast Du geschwiegen? Wo war sie die ganze Zeit?" "Irgendwann haben wir beschlossen, dass es besser für Stephen ist, unter Menschen aufzuwachsen. Da wir uns nicht unter Zauberer wagen konnten, haben wir die Muggel ausgesucht. Ich bin regelmäßig bei ihnen gewesen, immer dann, wenn ich nicht auffindbar war, habe ich meine Familie genossen. Sie würden Melina nicht wieder erkennen, sie hat sich verändert, nicht nur innerlich sondern auch äußerlich, in dem Moment, wo ich ihr Gedächtnis veränderte, veränderte sie sich äußerlich. Deshalb konnte Lucius sie in der Winkelgasse nicht erkennen. " "Ihr habt die ganzen Jahre in Furcht gelebt, aber warum? Voldemort galt als Tot." "Malfoy dachte, er hätte Melina sterbend zurückgelassen. Er wusste nicht, dass sie es überlebt hatte und ich wollte ihn keine Möglichkeit geben, um sie zu verletzten. Um den Jungen und auch Melina zuschützen, blieben wir der Zaubererwelt fern. Sogar Stephen denkt, dass seine Mutter ein Muggel ist. Die Tarnung war perfekt..... bis heute, er hat sie heute Morgen in der Winkelgasse bedroht und sie hat sich gewehrt. Sie musste fliehen." "Es ist von einer Schwangeren die Rede gewesen, heißt das etwa....." "Ja, sie ist schwanger mit unserem zweiten Kind. In wenigen Tagen kommt es auf die Welt." "Wo ist sie?" "In einer Hütte im Wald." "Hol sie. Ich passe auf deinen Sohn auf..... und ich bereite Poppy darauf vor." Wortlos drehte sich Severus um und ging. An der Grenze der Ländereien desapparierte er. 

Als er die Hütte betrat stand ein großer schwarzer Hund vor ihm und knurrte ihn an. "Schnuffel! Aus!" kam es aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Gut , dass Du kommst. Es geht los." Er hörte ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen. Sofort schweifen seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit.

_ Als er die Türe öffnete, da höre er die Frau schon stöhnen. Sie muss Schmerzen haben. Er eilte um die Ecke und sah den gewölbten Leib von Melina vor sich. Wieder stöhnte die junge Frau auf vor Schmerz. "Gut , dass Du kommst. Das Baby, es will jetzt kommen." Er sah wie sich eine Schmerzwelle über ihren Körper ergoss. Sie war verschwitzt und erschöpft. "Wie lange hast Du schon Wehen?" Eine dunkle Ahnung beschlich ihn. "Es hat gestern angefangen, als du grade weggegangen warst..." "Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gegeben." Er schaute sie Vorwurfsvoll an. Sie sagte nur ein Wort, "Voldemort." "Ich gebe Dir ein Schmerzmittel, in ein paar Minuten wirkt es dann." "Zu spät, es kommt JETZT!" Er riss die Decke weg, die sie bisher bedeckt hatte und da sah er schon den Kopf. Instinktiv griff er vorsichtig nach dem Köpfchen, um es zustützen. Die nächste Wehe presste den Rest des Kindes heraus und es fiel ihm fast in die Hände. Er hatte das blutige und verschmierte Bündel Mensch in den Händen und verspürte ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl in seinem Herzen. "Er ist so schön, Melina. Ich habe noch nie etwas so schönes gesehen." Er schaute auf die junge Mutter und lächelte sie dankbar an._

Seine Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück, weil der Hund ihn anstupste. "Ich bringe Dich nach Hogwarts." Auf Widerspruch vorbereitet packte er ihre Tasche. "Ich glaube, es ist besser." Erstaunt hob Severus den Kopf. Besorgt wandte er sich ihr zu. "Was ist los?" "Etwas stimmt nicht... beeile Dich." Fest legte er einen Arm um seine Frau in der anderen Hand ihre Tasche. Der Hund beobachtete sein Treiben. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer Du bist oder wie Du den Weg hierhin gefunden hast, aber komm mit. Bei Fuß!" Der Hund drängte sich an sein Bein. Mit seinen Begleitern apparierte Severus an die Grenze von Hogwarts. Sofort sicherte der Hund die Umgebung. Aufmerksam suchte er den Weg vor ihnen ab, manchmal verharrte er. Der Mann achtete auf den Hund, und blieb stehen, wenn er stehen blieb. "Severus? Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt!" Der Mann ließ die Tasche fallen und nahm seine Frau auf den Arm und rannte zum Schloss. Der Hund schien genau zu wissen, was er zumachen hatte. Er nahm die Tasche in seine Schnauze und lief hinter dem Paar her.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, legte er seine Frau auf das Bett. "Wo ist Stephen? " fragte er den alten Zauberer. "Ich habe ihn im Labor untergebracht. Er schläft auf einer Liege." Abermals öffnete sich die Türe und Poppy stand im Raum. Sie verscheuchte die Männer und den Hund. "Wartet draußen!" Der Hund zog sich in den Schatten zurück und beobachtete das Geschehen. Snape rannte im Zimmer auf und ab, gefolgt von dem sonst immer so ruhigen Albus Dumbledore. Es klopfte leise an der Tür und der Jüngere Mann öffnete. Dort stand Remus Lupin. "Ich sehe dauernd Leute hier reingehen. Kann ich euch helfen?" "Nein, Du kannst nicht helfen, aber ich will Dir eine Geschichte erzählen." Auffordernd trat Severus zur Seite.

Lupin setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schien sich sehr unwohl zufühlen. Dann nahm er einen Duft war, den er kannte. Er hob witternd den Kopf. "Den Geruch kenne ich." Der Hund zog sich noch weiter in den Schatten zurück, bereit sofort zuflüchten. "Ein Kind will auf die Welt." "Ja, stimmt." Hilfe suchend sah Severus Albus an. "Es ist mein Kind. Dort drinnen liegt meine Frau und versucht meine Tochter auf die Welt zubringen." "Du bist verheiratet? Wohl noch nicht solange oder?" "Seit 13 Jahren !" "Jetzt verstehe ich nichts mehr..... und wieso weiß das keiner?" "Es war nötig, sie zuschützen. Vor Voldemort.... und mich vor ihrem Bruder." Wieder stockte der Mann. "Was hat ihr Bruder denn damit zutun? Du hast seine Schwester geheiratet und nicht ihm. " "Und genau da liegt das Problem, er wollte nicht, dass sie mich heiratet. Sie ist eine Gryffindor und ich bin ein Slytherin." Der Blick hatte sich auf den Boden gerichtet. "der Bruder glaubt, dass seine Schwester Tod ist." Remus verlor die Farbe und der Hund hätte am liebsten los geheult. "Du willst damit sagen, das da drin meine Schwester........." "Ja!" "Warum hast Du mich die ganzen Jahre leiden lassen. Ich habe gedacht, dass sie Tod ist und dabei war sie nur bei Dir. Das wolltest Du wohl ausnutzen, oder was?" "Voldemort!"

nur diesen einen Namen sagte Severus. "Was hat das mit Voldemort zutun." "Er gab den Mordauftrag für Melina und ich sollte ihn ausführen......"

Die Türe öffnete sich und Poppy steckte den Kopf raus. Suchend blickte sie sich um, dann blieb ihr Blick an Severus hängen. "Komm. Ich brauche Dich!" Severus schaute Albus an, der ihm zunickte. "Ich werde weiter erzählen."

Im Nebenraum sah er Sharon mit verzerrtem und verschwitztem Gesicht.

"Das Kind liegt falsch. Wir müssen es drehen." Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er die Stimme. "Du musst sie festhalten, damit ich das Kind drehen kann. SEVERUS!! Hörst Du mir zu?" Er konnte nur nicken. "Gut, dann stell dich neben ihren Kopf und halte sie so ruhig es geht. ... und Severus, sie wird schreien, erschrecke Dich nicht." Der Mann stellte sich neben seine Frau und versuchte sie so gut es ging festzuhalten. Dann griff Poppy zu. Es kam nur ein Stöhnen über den Mund der Schwangeren. Als Poppy anfing das Kind aus dem Geburtskanal zudrücken, wurde das Stöhnen lauter. Je stärker sie drückte desto lauter wurde ihr stöhnen bis es in einem Schrei endete. Poppy richtete sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Oberarm über die Stirn. Sie nickte Severus zu. "Du kannst sie loslassen. Ich habe es gedreht." Da verkrampfte sich die kleine Hand seiner Frau um sein Handgelenk. Eine Wehe. "Es ist bald soweit! Geh zu den anderen." "Nein, ich werde sie nicht alleine lassen. Ich habe es ihr versprochen..... und mir."

Es ging sehr schnell. Nach zwei weiteren Wehen, konnte man das Köpfchen sehen. Die Krankenschwester fasste beherzt zu und bei der nächsten Wehe zog sie leicht und der Rest folgte dem Kopf. Severus streichelte seine Frau und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihr habt eine Tochter." Er küsste seine Frau und war erleichtert, dass sie es geschafft hatte. "Gib mir bitte das Handtuch!" Severus legte das Handtuch über beide Arme und ging zu Poppy. Vorsichtig legte sie das inzwischen abgenabelte Kind hinein. Severus ging mit dem kleinen Wesen zu seiner Frau. "Sie ist wunderschön." Stolz hielt er ihr das Kind hin. Sie nahm es mit einem Lächeln und schaute sie an. "Wie wollen wir sie nennen?" "Wie wäre es mit Phoebe?" "Ja. Zeige sie Dumbledore." Severus nahm das kleine Bündel Mensch und verließ seine Frau.

Im Nebenraum warteten alle schon angespannt. Der Mann steuerte auf Remus Lupin zu. "Das ist deine Nichte. Phoebe." Severus drückte Remus das kleine Mädchen in die Arme. Verwundert schaute Remus auf das Baby. 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der große Hund sich ins Schlafzimmer geschlichen. Vorsichtig stellte er sich mit den Vorderpfoten auf das Bett, verwundert schaute er die Frau an. Die erschöpfte Frau regte sich und schaute den Hund an. "Du willst uns verlassen?" Der Hund schien zunicken. "Du bist der seltsamste Hund, den ich je gesehen habe. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du jedes Wort verstehst." Sanft streichelte sie über den großen Schädel. "Ich danke Dir für deine Hilfe, Schnuffel. Komm bald wieder, dann zeige ich dir unsere Tochter." Sharon strahlte von innen heraus. Der Hund stupste sie noch einmal an und wandte sich zum gehen. In der Tür drehte er sich um und schien das Bild in sich aufzunehmen. Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Vorsichtig schlich er sich durch das Wohnzimmer und wurde von der geschlossenen Tür aufgehalten.

Lupin stand im Raum und hielt immer noch das Kind in den Armen. Vorsichtig begutachtete er das Baby und zählte die Finger und die Zehen. 

Severus sah aus seinem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung war. Da sah er den Hund an der Tür. "Du musst wohl mal." Lächelnd öffnete er die Tür und ließ ihn gehen.


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: fast alles JKR, nur ein bisschen mir

@Severin1: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Fortsetzung... es passiert noch nicht richtig viel und wenn du jetzt denkst, das es hier endet, muss ich dich enttäuschen, es geht erst los...

Kapitel 6 Die Zusammenkunft

Zögernd betrat sie die Wiese vor dem See. Sie hatte eine Decke und einen großen Korb in Händen. Sie suchte sich einen schattigen Platz, dort breitete sie die Decke aus und öffnete den Korb um seinen Inhalt herauszuheben.

Ein kleines Bündel lag vor ihr und bewegte sich. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und ein kleines Baby schaute sie an. 

Sie schaute sich um, es war das erste Mal seit der Geburt, dass sie den Kerker verlassen hatte. Es war Unterricht und zu Beginn der Pause wollte sie wieder im Kerker sein. Ich lasse mich nicht angaffen, wie das siebte Weltwunder. Sie hatte noch zwei Stunden Zeit, das war genug, um mal wieder frische Luft zuschnuppern. Es war noch nicht zu warm. 

Sie spielte ein wenig mit ihrem Töchterchen, als eine kalte Stimme erklang. „Soso, das Muggelweib ist kein Muggel, wer hätte das gedacht. Habe ich Dich gefunden, Du Miststück!"

Sie schluckte und hob den Kopf, um der Stimme ins verhasste Gesicht sehen können. Langsam stand sie auf und stellte sich schützend vor das Baby, den Zauberstab in der Hand. 

„Was wollen Sie, Malfoy?" Der Mann mit den weißblonden Haaren schaute ihr kalt ins Gesicht. „Ich wollte mir mal das Weib anschauen, das es mit Severus Snape aushält. Kompliment, er hat einen guten Geschmack." Er griff nach ihr. „Das würde ich nicht tun. Diesmal bin ich nicht wehrlos." Sie blickte ihm wütend in die Augen. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, er hatte schon wieder den Eindruck, als würde sich ihre Augenfarbe ändern.

„Mr. Malfoy, wird sie bestimmt nicht angreifen…" Albus Dumbledore hatte die Ankunft von Malfoy bemerkt und sich sofort zu der Mutter begeben. „Sie sind bestimmt gekommen, um mit mir zureden!" stellte er fest. Mit blasiertem Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich Lucius Malfoy zu Dumbledore um. „Ich habe das Recht zu wissen, mit wem mein Sohn Umgang hat, insbesondere, wenn es die Frau eines Lehrers ist, der dazu noch sein Hauslehrer ist. Ich erachte es als meine Pflicht, gegebenenfalls die Eltern der anderen Schüler zuwarnen und eine Empfehlung auszusprechen." Von oben herab sprach er mit dem Schulleiter. „Ich denke, da Sie sich nun überzeugt haben, werden sich uns sicher bald verlassen." Mit diesen Worten nahm der alte Mann den jüngeren am Arm und geleitete ihn von den beiden weg. Als sie ein Stück gegangen waren, meinte Dumbledore „und denken Sie das nächste Mal bitte daran, dass sich die Eltern anmelden müssen!" „Seid wann wohnen die Ehepartner der Lehrer in Hogwarts?" „Sie wissen doch, das es den Angehörigen freigestellt ist hier zuwohnen." Inzwischen waren sie an der Grenze von Hogwarts angekommen. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Dumbledore um und ging. Malfoy stand mit wütendem Gesicht an der Grenze und schaute dem alten Mann hinterher. Das werden sie bereuen. Severus, der Verräter, seine Schlampe und Dumbledore! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er noch mal eine findet. Wie macht er das nur? Seine Frauen sind immer sehr schön. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. Als ich damals im Wald auf sie traf, war es ein wahrer Glücksfall. Sie hat sich ganz schön gewehrt. Er lächelte süffisant. Er hat nie erfahren, wer seine Frau umgebracht. Sie lag im Sterben als ich ging. Das hatte mir Spaß gemacht. Seine neue Frau bekomme ich auch und auch sie wird mir viel Spaß bereiten, bevor sie sterben wird. Seine Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse und laut lachen wandte er sich zum gehen. 

Aus einiger Entfernung beobachteten ihn brennende bernsteinfarbene Augen hasserfüllt. 

Für seine Tat wird er sterben, langsam und qualvoll. 

Nach diesem Vorfall hatte sich die junge Mutter, mit dem Kind, wieder in die Kerker zurückgezogen. Sie hatte Phoebe ins Bett gebracht. Jetzt saß sie in einem Sessel und dachte über den Vorfall nach. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, aber ich habe sie gespürt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns vertreiben wollte, sondern sie wollte uns schützen. Sie ist mein…unser Schutzengel, hoffe ich. Sie nahm sich eine Decke und legte sie sich um die Schultern, sie fröstelte. 

Was mache ich, wenn ich sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe. Sie wird Wüten, wie man es noch nicht gesehen hat. Ich fürchte Malfoy ist zu weit gegangen. 

Die Tür ging auf und Severus stand im Raum, langsam ging er auf seine Frau zu. „Was ist mit Dir?" Besorgt schaute er sie an. Sie war bleich und verschreckt, ihre Augen flackerten unstet. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Als Severus näher herantrat, bemerkte er ihren leeren Blick. „Sharon! Was ist mit Dir?" Vorsichtig fasste er an ihre Schulter, sie zuckte zusammen und nahm ihren Mann wahr. „Was hast Du gesagt? Ich habe Dir nicht zugehört." „Ich will wissen, was mit Dir los ist? Etwas stimmt doch nicht…" „Malfoy war hier! Er hat mir Angst gemacht. Albus hat ihn vertrieben, aber er wird wiederkommen. Wir müssen etwas tun, um unsere Kinder zuschützen!" Erschrocken schaute Severus Sharon an. „Wieso hat Albus mir nicht Bescheid gesagt? Was wollte Malfoy hier? Ich gehe zu Albus und frage, was er von Malfoy erfahren hat. Vielleicht weiß er schon etwas. Kann ich Dich alleine lassen?" Sharon nickte.

Eilig verließ er seine Frau um zu Dumbledore zugehen.

Sharon stand auf und ging zu ihrer Tochter. Das Baby schlief selig. Vorsichtig deckte sie das Kind zu, dann ging sie zum Spiegel um sich zukämmen. Als sie in den Spiegel schaute, sah sie brennende bernsteinfarbene Augen, die sie anstarrten. Erschrocken sprang sie zur Seite. 

Sie ist hier. Bei Merlin. Dann drehte sie sich um, um ihr in die Augen zuschauen, doch niemand stand hinter ihr. Vielleicht kann ich sie nur durch den Spiegel sehen? Sie fasste sich ein Herz und trat entschlossen vor den Spiegel. Ein paar sanfte blaue Augen schauten ihr entgegen, es waren ihre eigenen. Nichts deutete auf das hin, was sie wenige Augenblicke vorher gesehen hatte. Sie fröstelte. Ich verliere den Verstand. Ich sehe schon Dinge, die nicht wirklich sind. Ich muss zum Arzt. Sie eilte zum Kamin und setzte sich in einen Sessel, dann schlang sie die Decke um die Schultern und zitterte. Verängstigt schaute sie sich immer wieder um, aber sie konnte nichts von ihr sehen. Melina, warum quälst Du mich so. Ich habe für deinen Sohn und deinen Mann gesorgt. Strafst Du mich, weil ich Severus liebe? Sollte ich das nicht? Ich habe immer gemacht, was du wolltest, außer in dieser Sache. Ich habe dir den Mann weggenommen, aber wenn Du wiederkommst, dann gehe ich. Dann überlasse ich dir Severus und den Jungen, aber Phoebe nehme ich mit. So kann ich mich immer wieder an Severus erinnern und an das Glück, das ich mit ihm hatte. Ihre Gedanken verwirrten sich immer mehr und bald war sie eingenickt. Leises Weinen weckte sie. Sie stand auf und ging zum Kinderbett und nahm das kleine Mädchen hoch. „Du hast wohl Hunger, mein Schatz?" Langsam ging sie zum Wickeltisch. „Ich glaube, ich verpasse Dir erstmal eine frische Windel." Sie begann das kleine Mädchen zu entkleiden. Vergnügt zappelte das Baby, so dass es seine Mutter schwer hatte, dem Kind die Windeln zuwechseln. Nach einer Weile hatte sie es geschafft, dann nahm sie die Kleine und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel vor dem Kamin. Sie öffnete ihre Bluse und begann das Kind zustillen. Lächelnd nahm sie das Bild in sich auf. Sie sieht genauso aus wie Stephen, als ich ihn gestillt habe. Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne. Wieso habe ich Stephen gestillt? Ich hätte doch keine Milch haben dürfen, da ich nicht schwanger war. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht! Unbemerkt war ihr Mann in den Raum getreten und beobachtete die Beiden. Langsam ging er auf seine Frau zu und räusperte sich, damit sie sich nicht erschreckte. „Oh, Du bist wieder da. Das ging aber schnell." lächelte sie ihn an. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihre Ängste für sich zu behalten. Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Albus hat nichts erfahren. Er konnte ihn nur vom Gelände vertreiben, aber das gibt dir und den Kindern keine Sicherheit. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen, das Du das Gelände nicht mehr alleine verlassen darfst." „Ich lasse mich nicht einsperren. Ich habe mich all die Jahre versteckt und ich werde es nicht länger hinnehmen. Ich will meine Freiheit behalten." „Bitte nimm doch Vernunft an! Es ist zu deiner Sicherheit und der der Kinder." Flehend sah er sie an. „Ich will Dich nicht verlieren, das könnte ich nicht verkraften!" Sie überlegte eine Weile, dann nickte sie. „Gut, aber auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts bewege ich mich frei!" Severus nickte nur. Er wusste, er konnte sie nicht mehr einsperren. Sie hatte zulange als Flüchtling gelebt, sie hatte es satt und er konnte sie gut verstehen. 

„Du musst wieder mit dem Zauberstab üben, damit Du ihn wieder beherrschst. Damit Du dich schützen kannst." Sie nickte. „Wann fangen wir an? Ich habe bestimmt viel vergessen." Er lächelte. „Ungeduld kenne ich nicht von Dir. Würdest Du mich heute Abend zum Essen begleiten? Du kannst Dich hier nicht verstecken. Die Schüler wissen, dass es Dich gibt und nun wollen sie Dich sehen, Dich kennenlernen. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen…" Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, dem man nur schlecht widerstehen kann. „Was ist mit Phoebe? Ich kann sie ja schlecht hier lassen." „Natürlich nicht. Sie kommt mit. Oben neben deinem Platz steht schon eine Wiege für unsere Tochter." „Du hast wohl an alles gedacht. Dann muss ich ja wohl, aber ich mag es nicht, wenn mich jemand anstarrt!" „Irgendwann werden sie damit aufhören und je eher Du dich ihnen stellst, desto eher starren sie Dich nicht mehr an."

Es klopfte. Das Baby war inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen und sie hatte die Bluse geschlossen. Severus ging zur Tür um nachzuschauen. „Hagrid… Komm rein." Severus trat zur Seite und ließ einen riesigen Mann eintreten. Ein zotteliger Bart und schwarze kleine Augen, umrahmt von Lachfalten, das war Hagrid, ein Halbriese. „Ich habe etwas fürs Baby…" Sharon war inzwischen aufgestanden und mit dem Baby auf dem Arm zu ihm getreten. „Oh, Hagrid. Das ist doch nicht nötig, ein Holzdrache. Hast Du den geschnitzt? Er ist wunderschön. Danke." Hagrid hatte sich zu dem Baby runtergebeugt, in diesem Moment gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Verlegen schaute Hagrid erst zu der jungen Frau, dann zu ihrem Mann. Severus lächelte ihn an. „Du hast sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, den Drachen zuschnitzten, er ist so Detail getreu. Ich wusste nicht, das Du so talentiert bist." Das Gesicht des Riesen wurde noch roter. „Ach, das ist doch nichts." meinte er abwertend. „Ich bringe die Kleine ins Bett, und den Drachen stelle ich auf ihr Regal, so dass sie ihn sehen kann." Mit dem Baby auf dem Arm verließ sie den Raum. „Kommt sie heute Abend zum Essen?" fragte Hagrid Severus. Der nickte nur.

Einige Stunden später.

Sie saßen am Lehrertisch, die Wiege stand fast neben ihr. Sie wurde eingerahmt von ihrem Mann und Professor Dumbledore. Gleich würde der alte Mann aufstehen und sie vorstellen.

Severus hielt ihre Hand fest, er wusste genau, dass sie am liebsten fortlaufen würde. Er lächelte ihr zu und versuchte ihr Mut zumachen. Die Schüler beobachteten die schöne Frau. 

Völlig unvorbereitet stand Albus auf und stellte sie vor. „Ich habe heute das Vergnügen, Ihnen die Frau unseres geachteten Zaubertränkelehrers vorzustellen. Madame Snape wird hier in Hogwarts leben und arbeiten. Sie wird einige der Lehrer unterstützen." Er hielt kurz inne. Applause kam von allen Seiten und die Frau wurde rot. Beschwichtigend hob Dumbledore die Arme um die Menge zu beruhigen. „Dann lassen sie uns das Essen beginnen." 

Die Tische bogen sich unter der Last der Speisen fast durch. 

Snape beugte sich zu seiner Frau. „Siehst Du, es war nicht so schlimm wie Du gedacht hast." Vorsichtig und zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Phoebe ist nicht mal wach geworden." Sie wandte sich an Albus. „Finden Sie wirklich, dass ich den anderen Lehrern helfen soll? Ich meine, ich habe schon lange nicht mehr gezaubert."

Er lächelte. „Aber natürlich, mein Kind. Sie waren früher eine der Besten und Talent verlernt man nicht. Ein bisschen Übung und Sie sind so gut wie früher! Wo sollten Sie mehr Übung bekommen als im Unterricht." Sharon konnte nur nicken. 

Einige Tage vorher

„Stephen? Warum bist Du in Gryffindor, wenn dein Vater ein Slytherin ist?" Hermine Granger war die Frage raus geplatzt. „Meine Mutter ist eine Gryffindor gewesen." Das hatte eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. „Ich dachte deine Mutter wäre ein Muggel?" setzte Hermine nach. „Habe ich auch gedacht, bis gestern Abend habe ich nicht gewusst, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Sie haben sich lange versteckt und deshalb haben wir bei den Muggeln gelebt."

„Das könnte ich nicht!" meinte Ron. „Ohne Zauberstab und Magie leben ist für uns sehr schwer. Oder hat sie Muggeleltern?" „Soweit ich weiß, kommt sie aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie." Kopfschüttelnd stand Ginny bei den Vieren. Harry schaute Stephen ungläubig an. „Deine Mutter muss deinen Vater wirklich lieben, sonst hätte sie sich einen anderen ausgesucht… vor allem wenn man so schön ist wie sie!" „Wie ist denn das, wenn Du abends nach Hause kommst und dein Vater ist nicht da?" „Es ist schon seltsam, mal ist er da, mal nicht, aber wenn er da war, dann hatte er immer Zeit für mich. Wir haben ein Baumhaus gebaut und Drachen steigen lassen." „Reden wir hier von dem gleichen Mann? Von Severus Snape ,dem Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts? Der Mann der keine Chance auslässt uns Punkte abzuziehen?" Immer noch ungläubig schüttelte Ginny ihren Kopf. „Wenn er seine Familie schützen musste, dann kann ich ihn sogar verstehen. Stell Dir vor: Du hast eine Frau und ein Kind und jemand oder etwas bedroht sie und Du bist immer gezwungen, sie versteckt zuhalten. Du kannst nicht abends nach Hause gehen und mit deiner Familie den Abend genießen. Ich stelle mir das fürchterlich vor!" Hermine schaute die Jungen und das Mädchen herausfordernd an. „Kein Wunder warum er so ist." „Er muss ganz schön gelitten haben. Ich hätte das nicht gekonnt." Ron´s Stimme klang bewundernd. 

Severus stand in den Kerkern und unterrichtete die Slytherins und die Gryffindors.

Unmerklich für ihn selber hatte sich sein Unterricht geändert. Er war nicht mehr ungerecht und bevorzugte auch die Slytherins nicht mehr. Der Unterricht begann den Schülern Spaß zumachen. Während er die Klasse beobachtete, behielt er bestimmte Schüler fest im Auge. Die Köpfe der Schüler waren über die Kessel gebeugt und sie arbeiteten konzentriert. 

Sharon hat heute ihre erste Stunde. Hoffentlich nimmt Minerva sie nicht so schwer ran, sie ist ganz schön aus der Übung. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. 

Er ging durch die Reihen. Manchmal blieb er stehen um zukontrollieren. Wenn er Fehler bemerkte, dann machte er die Schüler ruhig darauf aufmerksam. Seit er nicht mehr versuchte, die Gryffindore fertig zumachen, arbeiteten alle besser mit, sogar Neville hatte es geschafft keinen Kessel in die Luft zujagen. Überhaupt war der Unterricht sehr viel angenehmer geworden. 

Als die Stunde zu ende war, eilte er in seinen Kerker. Er war neugierig wie es seiner Frau ergangen war, außerdem wollte nach seiner Tochter schauen. Die Hauselfen betreuten sie.

Er ging sofort in das Kinderzimmer, dort sah er die Hauselfe, die neben dem Kinderbett saß und das Kind beobachtete. „War sie lieb?" fragte er die Elfe. „Sie ist ein Engel, Sir. Sie hat nach dem Essen geschlafen." „Danke." Er lächelte die kleine Elfe an. „Brauchen Sie mich noch Professor Snape, Sir?" „Heute nicht mehr. Danke für deine Hilfe." 


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Alle JKR nichts mir, oder? Nicht ganz, alles was euch nicht bekannt vorkommt gehört mir... leider verdiene ich keine Geld damit

@Severin1: Ich entschuldige mich, dass es diesmal solange gedauert hat, aber ich arbeite noch an einigen anderen FF

Die Entscheidung Kapitel 7

Die Zeit ging ins Land. 

Sharon wurde immer sicherer im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab. 

Je sicherer sie wurde desto unausgeglichener wurde sie. Trotz ausreichenden Schlafs wirkte sie unausgeschlafen. 

Sie war launisch und unruhig. Sie schrie oft unvermittelt ihr Gegenüber an. Überhaupt veränderte sie sich immer mehr, lediglich ihre Familie schien ihr Ruhe zugeben.

Voldemort war zurück und auf den Weg zur Macht. 

Sie hatte Angst. Um ihre Familie, die Schüler und ihre Freunde.

Sie saßen beim Frühstück, als die Eulen die Post brachten. Sharon schaute nach oben und wartete auf ihren Tagespropheten, als eine Eule zu ihr flog und ihr die Zeitung brachte. 

Sie nahm die Zeitung entgegen und legte einige Knuts in einen Lederbeutel am Bein der Eule. 

Müde strich sie sich über die Augen, dann schlug sie den Tagespropheten auf und las. 

„Severus. Schau mal, es wurden wieder zwei Todesser überfallen und getötet! Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen. Nicht das sie eines Tages dich angreifen." Besorgt beugte sie sich zu ihrem Mann. 

Er ergriff ihre Hand und schaute sie beruhigend an.

„Mir wird nichts passieren… mach dir keine Sorgen." 

Er schaute auf seine Frau, er machte sich Sorgen. 

Sie sieht so unausgeschlafen aus, aber sie hat doch geschlafen. Ich hätte bemerkt, wenn sie unsere Wohnung verlassen hätte… oder? 

Er nahm seiner Frau die Zeitung aus der Hand und las den Artikel.

„Mh, es muss ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein. Ich kenne die beiden und sie waren wirklich gut." 

Interessiert las er weiter. „Einer der verbotenen Flüche wurde benutzt, aber erst wurden sie gequält, mit einem Messer…" Er erbleichte. „Man hat sie … wer macht so was? Noch nicht mal Voldemort war so grausam." Sein Blick fiel auf ein Bild, auf dem sich mehrere Männer unterhielten. 

Auch bei den anderen Lehrern waren die Morde Tagesgespräch. Entsetzen hatte sich unter ihnen verbreitet. 

Die Weihnachtsfeier trat in den Hintergrund. 

Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zum Fest und es würden die meisten Schüler Nachhause fahren. Nur wenige würden mit den Lehrern feiern und die Ferien hier verbringen. 

Sharons Blick fiel auf die Schüler. Heute Abend würde die große Halle fast leer sein. Die meisten Schüler hatten schon gepackt. 

Der Hogwarts-Express würde sie zurück zu ihren Familien bringen. 

Ihre Familie war hier in Hogwarts, sie war hier Zuhause. 

Sie fragte sich, ob alle Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. 

In der nächsten Nacht

Er schreckte auf. 

Was ist los? Was hat mich geweckt? 

Suchend blickte er sich um. Da sah er einen Schatten an seinem Bett stehen. 

Seine Hand glitt zu seinem Zauberstab auf seinem Nachttisch.

"ACCIO ZAUBERSTAB!"

Eine kalte Stimme erklang. Der Zauberstab flog in die Hand der dunklen Gestalt.

Geräuschlos glitt die Gestalt weiter auf ihm zu. 

Er spürte wie die Angst von ihm Besitz ergriff. Panik versuchte die Oberhand zubekommen.

Er atmete bewusst tief ein und aus.

„Meine Hauselfen werden gleich erscheinen und Sie werden die Folgen zutragen haben."

„Das glaube ich kaum. Ihre Hauselfen befinden sich in ihrem Stadthaus, genauso wie ihre Frau und ihr Sohn, Parker. Ich habe sehr lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Du kannst dich bestimmt nicht mehr an alle erinnern. Du hast inzwischen soviel Leid über uns gebracht. Da kann man schon mal die eine oder andere Sache vergessen."

Parker starrte in die Dunkelheit. Panik ergriff ihn, als ihm die Zeitungsartikel einfielen. 

„Das warst du?"

„Und ich habe JEDEN Augenblick genossen. Ich werde ALLE Todesser zur Strecke bringen. Ihr werdet mich fürchten, so wie ich euch gefürchtet habe. Ich sehe, wie du überlegst. Du weißt immer noch nicht, WER ich bin. Dann stirbt unwissend…"

Die Gestalt hob eine Messerbewehrte Hand. Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab und die Bettdecke verschwand.

„Bitte… ich habe eine Familie… das kannst du doch nicht tun…"

„Wieso nicht? Du hast es doch auch getan. Ihr werdet alle sterben. Durch meine Hand."

„Aber ich war nicht…"

„Halt den Mund… die Menschen haben gebettelt… ihr habt gelacht… JETZT LACHE ICH."

Ein Schrei gellte durch die Nacht. 

Eine schwarze Gestalt verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Wolken zogen vor den Mond und bedeckten das Grauen. 

Severus wurde mitten in der Nacht wach. Sein Blick fiel auf das leere Bett neben ihm. 

Wo ist sie? 

Die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich und seine Frau kam heraus.

„Du bist wach? Warum?"

„Ich hatte dich vermisst!"

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum und als ich wach wurde, da musste ich auf Toilette."

„Komm ins Bett, die Nacht ist kurz." 

Er hob die Decke an und sie schlüpfte darunter. Sie kuschelte sich an ihren Mann an und bald hörte er ihre tiefen Atemzüge.

Die Zaubererwelt war erschüttert. Wieder war ein Todesser auf grausamste Weise verstümmelt und getötet worden. 

Severus las die Zeitung. 

„Diesmal ist der Mörder anders vorgegangen. Diesmal ist das Opfer verblutet. Wer macht so etwas?" Fragend schaute er seine Frau an. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber…" Sie verstummte.

Interessiert schaute er seine Frau an. 

„Aber?"

Unsicher schaute sie ihm ins Gesicht, da ertönte das Schreien von Phoebe. Erleichtert stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Mit dem Baby auf dem Arm kam sie ins Zimmer zurück. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel und öffnete ihre Bluse. Sie legte das Baby an und stillte es.

„Aber?" Severus schaute seine Frau fragend an.

„Aber was?" Irritiert schaute sie ihn an. 

Du sagtest, ich weiß es nicht, aber…"

„Ich habe es vergessen, tut mir Leid."

Als er aufstand um ein Buch zuholen folgte ihm ein undefinierbarer Blick. 

Einige Nächte später

„Du bist wunderschön…" der Sabber lief dem großen unförmigen Mann aus dem Mund. In seiner Begleitung befand sich eine wunderschöne Frau mit braunen Haaren und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. 

Giggelnd lehnte sie sich an ihm. Ihre Hand strich über seine Brust.

„Komm, lass uns reingehen." Flüsterte sie.

Gut, das ich doch noch zu dem Treffen gegangen bin. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Abend so viel versprechend enden wird. 

Seine Hand glitt Besitz ergreifend um ihre schmale Taille. Sie kuschelte sich an. 

„Nun mach schon!" drängelte sie. Ihre Hand glitt zwischen seine Beine. Sein Atem ging schneller, er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. 

Er kramte nach seinem Zauberstab. Seine Hand zitterte. Diesmal würde es anders sein, er würde es sich nicht mit Gewalt nehmen, sondern sie schenkte es ihm freiwillig. 

Er hörte ihr leises Kichern. Heiß pochte sein Blut durch die Adern, er spürte das Verlangen. 

Endlich hatte er es geschafft und die Tür öffnete sich. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus. 

„Du sagtest, dass du einen Kerker hast? Bitte zeig ihn mir…" Bettelte sie und klimperte mit den Augen. 

„Komm. Da lang." Seine Hand zeigte in eine Richtung. 

Sie tänzelte leichtfüßig neben ihm her. Er bog um eine Ecke und eine Treppe führte ins Dunkle. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie die Stufen hinunter. Als sie die Treppe betraten flammten sofort Fackeln auf und erleuchteten den Gang. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatten. Sie standen in einem kleinen Gewölbe, von dem zwei Gänge abzweigten. 

Sie wandten sich nach Rechts. 

Einige Türen, die rechts und links von dem Gang abzweigten, kamen ins Blickfeld. Sie gingen an ihnen vorbei. Das Ende des Ganges lag im Dunklen. Außerdem machte er noch einige Schlenker, das gewährleistete, dass die Bewohner des Hauses nicht durch Schreie aus der Folterkammer gestört wurden. 

Blutgeruch lag in der Luft und wurde immer stärker. Der Gang bog in einem rechten Winkel ab. Am Ende erschien eine Tür. Er trat vor die Tür und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Alohomora!" Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick in eine Kammer des Schreckens frei. 

An der Wand stand eine eiserne Jungfrau, daneben befand sich eine Streckbank. Ein Käfig schwebte über eine erloschene Feuerstelle, an der Wand befanden sich einige Schürhaken, die meisten waren verfärbt, als hätten sie zulange im Feuer gelegen. Ketten hingen von den Wänden, ein Stuhl stand neben der Feuerstelle, an dem Stuhl hingen Ketten und Handschellen. 

Staunend schaute sie in den Raum. 

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen." Sie ging weiter in den Raum.

„Wird es noch benutzt?" Fragend schaute sie ihn an, ihre Augen glänzten wie in einem Fieber. 

„Manchmal!" 

Ungläubig schaute sie ihn an. 

Schnell fasste sie sich wieder, dann griff sie nach seiner Hand. 

„Komm!" Sie zog ihn zum Stuhl und drängte ihn in den Sitz. Mit einem Wink ihrer Hände schlangen sich die Ketten um den Mann. Er sah ihr in die Augen und stellte mit entsetztem Gesicht fest, das der Blick der schönen Frau eiskalt und tödlich war. 

Die Hände der Frau glitten unter ihrem Umhang, als sie wieder zum Vorschein kamen hielten sie ein großes Messer. Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich in der Erkenntnis, dass er den Morgen nicht mehr erleben würde. 

„Du bist…." Tränen stiegen in die Augen des Todessers.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es eine Frau ist. Das du es bist." Er versuchte die junge Frau hinzuhalten. 

„Es ist ganz schön dumm von euch, eine Frau nicht einmal in Betracht zu ziehen. Weißt du, wer ich bin?" Sie lächelte ihn an, doch das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht. 

Er überlegte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, wer bist du? Und was willst du von mir?" Er stieß die Worte heraus, als ob er Angst hätte sie nicht mehr stellen zu können. 

„Dann stirb unwissend!" 

Mit einem weiteren Wink ihrer Hände flackerte das Feuer auf. Sie schritt zur Wand und nahm zwei der Schürhaken, dann schritt sie zum Feuer und legte sie hinein.

„Ich finde, du solltest wissen, wie sich deine Opfer gefühlt haben, als sie starben. Mal sehen, wie lange es dauert bis du schreist und um Gnade bettelst!"

Ein kaltes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie nahm ein Weißglühendes Eisen aus dem Feuer und schritt zu dem gefesselten Mann.

„Na, Jackson, Angst?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf

„Solltest du aber haben. Ich warte schon solange auf meine Rache. Du kannst beruhigt sein, du wirst nicht der letzte sein. Ich werde dir Malfoy hinterher schicken!"

Mit dem glühenden Eisen schritt sie auf den Mann zu. Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete sie seine Robe und sein Hemd. Drohend schritt sie auf ihn zu.

Sie saß am Frühstückstisch und wartete auf ihre Zeitung. 

Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen, immer wieder hatte sie schreckliche Bilder von einer Folterung vor Augen gehabt. Sie wartete Angstvoll auf den Tagespropheten. Sie hatte jeden der Todesfälle miterlebt. Sie traute sich nicht mehr zu schlafen. Sie wollte aber auch nicht darüber sprechen. Sie hatte Angst, dass der Dämon geweckt worden war. 

Eine Eule flog auf sie zu und landete. Sie nahm die Zeitung, ein Bild sprang ihr entgegen. Die Zeitung entglitt ihren Händen. Ein Stöhnen drang aus ihrem Mund. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. 

Erschreckt schaute Severus zu seiner Frau. Er nahm die Zeitung und blickte auf das Titelblatt. 

Es zeigte einige Ministeriumszauberer, die um einen fürchterlich entstellten Leichnam standen, und diskutierten. 

„So eine Sauerei!" Entfuhr es ihm. 

Die anderen Lehrer schauten ihn verblüfft an. 

„Diesmal hat es Jackson erwischt. Er war zwar ein Todesser, aber diesen Tod gönne ich keinem!"

Severus war noch blasser geworden. Er nahm seine erschütterte Frau in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten. Sie lag schluchzend in seinen Armen. 

Seine Hand glitt tröstend über ihren Rücken. 

„Wer ist so unmenschlich?" Leise erklang ihre Stimme. 

Als sie wieder im Kerker waren, legte sie sich hin. Sie war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, immer wieder wurde ihr Körper von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Severus trat an einen kleinen Schrank und entnahm ihm eine Phiole. Er schüttete den Inhalt in eine Tasse und reichte ihn Sharon. 

Sharon trank die Tasse aus. Sie fiel in einen leichten Schlaf. 

Es klopfte leise an der Schlafzimmertür. 

„Professor Snape, Sir, Professor Dumbledore ist da und möchte sie sprechen."

„Winky, würdest du bei meiner Frau bleiben?" Die Hauselfe nickte. 

Severus betrat den Wohnraum und sah seinen Freund in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin sitzen.

„Tee?" 

Der alte Mann nickte. 

Ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab und zwei Tassen und eine Kanne erschienen. 

„Wie geht es Sharon?"

„Ich habe ihr einen Trank gegeben und jetzt schläft sie. Diese Sache scheint sie doch sehr mitzunehmen." 

„Ich frage mich, warum sie so reagiert." 

Die Türe öffnete sich und Dobby stand in der Tür.

„Dobby möchte, dass Sie wissen, das Dobby etwas gesehen hat. Gestern Nacht ist eine Gestalt über das Gelände geschlichen, aber Dobby konnte sie vertreiben!" Der Hauself lächelte stolz.

„Warum sagst du das erst jetzt? Dobby hast du die Gestalt erkannt?"

Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. Mit piepsender Stimme antwortete er dem Schulleiter.

„Leider war es zu dunkel. Dobby konnte nichts sehen."

Dumbledore griff sich mit einer Hand an das Kinn.

„Vielleicht war das unser Schlächter? Wir sollten vorsichtig sein!" Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er schaute seinen Tränkemeister an. 

„Was ist, wenn Sharon Recht hat und du stehst auf seiner Liste? Immerhin warst du einmal ein Todesser, auch wenn du es nur für uns gemacht hast…"

„Mh. Voldemort rührt sich wieder. Vielleicht ist das ein treuer Anhänger von ihm…" 

„Es sind schon einige gestorben. Ich würde schon gerne wissen, wer es ist… aber vielleicht wäre ich dann entsetzt, weil ich die Person kenne… wir müssen dich schützen, es hilft nichts."

„Das ist mal wieder typisch, erst haut Black ab, dann die Sache mit den Todessern und nicht zu vergessen, die Dementoren vor den Toren der Schule. Ich wünschte, sie hätten wenigstens Black schon gefangen, damit die Dementoren verschwinden. Sharon hat Angst vor ihnen und ich kann sie verstehen. Außerdem fürchte ich, dass sie das gelöschte Gedächtnis wieder hervorholen."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie wegschicken, aber leider sind mir in diesem Falle die Hände gebunden." 

„Vielleicht sollte ich Sharon und Phoebe von hier wegbringen. Aber solange Black frei ist… „

Severus beendet den Satz nicht. Er schaute auf die Schlafzimmertüre. Der Schulleiter folgte seinem Blick.

„Sie hat dich verändert, seit sie hier ist. Du bist glücklich!" Stellte er fest. 

Ohne Nachzudenken nickte der schwarzhaarige Mann. 

Währendessen im Gryffindorturm

„Was war denn heute mit deiner Mutter? Sie ist ja ganz blass geworden." Besorgt erkundigte sich Hermine bei Stephen. 

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich wollte gleich zu meinem Vater und ihn fragen." 

Ginny erschien im Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich noch Fred und George befanden.

„Kommt ihr mit eine Schneeballschlacht machen?"

„Klar!" Stimmten alle zu. Sie griffen nach ihren Umhängen und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. 

Lautes Lachen klang von dem See zum Turm hinauf. Brennende Augen beobachteten die tobenden Kinder. Die Augen blieben an einem blonden Jungen hängen. Sie folgten jeder Bewegung, bis er und die anderen wieder ins Schloss gingen. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Alles wie immer, mir fast nichts und der Rest JKR

@Severin1: Ich freue mich immer wieder wie genau du liest, das spornt an

Weil ich diese FF solange vernachlässigt habe, gibt es heute 2 Kapitel

Die Entscheidung Kapitel 8

Als sie erwachte, wusste sie nicht , wo sie sich befand. 

Wie komme ich in den Astronomieturm? Wieso habe ich nur mein Nachthemd an? 

Sie war vollkommen verwirrt und sie fror. Es war sehr kalt und der Wind pfiff um den Turm.

Sie raffte sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Es war stockdunkel, nur vereinzelt brannten Fackeln, die allerdings nicht die Gänge wärmten. 

Ein leises Flüstern kam ihr entgegen. Sie drückte sich in eine Nische.

Hoffentlich werde ich nicht entdeckt, wie sollte ich meinen Aufzug erklären! 

Filch schlich durch die Gänge und suchte nach Schülern, die noch nicht in ihren Betten lagen. 

"Da hast du dich verhört, meine Schöne. Hier ist niemand." Er beugte sich zu der Katze, die um seine Beine strich und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. 

"Komm, wir schauen unten in der Bibliothek nach, vielleicht haben wir dort mehr Glück." Der Mann drehte sich um und die Katze folgte ihm. 

Aufatmend verließ die Frau die Nische.

Er hat mich nicht bemerkt, was für ein Glück. Leise und vorsichtig machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in den Kerker. 

Sie war vollkommen durchgefroren, als sie das Büro betrat. Sie verschloss zitternd die Türe und begab sich dann in die Wohnung. 

"Wo warst du?" Sie hätte die Stimme unter Tausenden erkannt. Langsam drehte sie sich um.

"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören."

Er sah, das sie fror. Sofort stand er auf und nahm eine Decke von dem einen Sessel und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. 

"Wo warst du und warum bist du nur im Nachtgewand?" Er schaute sie besorgt an. 

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin oben auf dem Astronomieturm aufgewacht, ich muss wohl schlafgewandelt sein. Mal wieder!"

"Mal wieder? Ist dir das schon öfters passiert?"

"Seit die Dementoren vor den Toren von Hogwarts stehen, habe ich keine Nacht mehr richtig geschlafen!" 

"Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Das war aber noch nicht alles, nicht wahr?"

Fragend und entschlossen schaute er sie an. Heute würde er sie nicht wieder entkommen lassen mit Ausflüchten. 

"Ich habe auch jede Nacht fürchterliche Alpträume..." Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und traute sich nicht ihrem Mann ins Gesicht zuschauen. Eine Hand schob sich unter ihr Kinn und hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf an. 

"Erzähle sie mir..." Trotzig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Es ist zu grausam." Er nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine und versuchte ihr Mut zumachen.

"Ich habe Angst!"

"Vor Träumen muss man keine Angst haben!"

"Vor diesen schon..." Er schaute sie verwirrt an. Was meinte sie.

"Ich verstehe nicht... wieso hast du vor Träumen Angst?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll... gib mir Veritasserum und du erfährst, was du wissen willst!"

"Das werde ich nicht tun! Ich will, das du mir deine Träume erzählst!" Es war ihm ein schrecklicher Verdacht gekommen. Seine Stimme klang hart und kalt. Er schaute sie drängend an.

"Ich kann nicht..." Sie weinte leise. "Bitte... frage nicht weiter!" 

Es tat ihm leid, er hatte nicht so hart zu ihr sein wollen, aber er hatte Angst, dass ihr etwas passiert. Er musste wissen, was sie träumte. Notfalls auch mit Hilfe des Veritasserums. 

"Ich werde Albus rufen... Vielleicht redest du lieber mit ihm..." Das seine Frau ihm nicht vertraue, verletzte ihn.

"Ich werde es ihm auch nicht sagen. Du kannst es bleiben lassen." 

Er konnte sehen, dass sie fest entschlossen war. Aber er wollte auch nicht riskieren, das seine Frau sich selber und andere gefährdet. 

"Was ist mit dir? Was macht dir soviel Angst. Sag es mir!" Er sprach sehr eindringlich zu ihr. 

Verstockt schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

"Du würdest es nicht verstehen, bitte lass mich..." Sie drehte sich in Richtung des Schlafzimmers und wollte grade los gehen, als Severus sie festhielt. 

"Du wirst mich hier nicht so stehen lassen! Ich will wissen, was dich so verängstigt, dass du sogar vor mir flüchtest!" Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. So hatte ihr Mann noch nie mit ihr geredet. Sie glitt neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. 

"Du lässt nicht locker, oder?" Sie atmete tief durch, dann nickte sie.

"Ich glaube, ich könnte einen Whisky gebrauchen, am besten einen doppelten."

Severus ging zu einem kleinen Schrank und entnahm ihm eine bauchige Flasche und zwei Gläser. Langsam schritt er auf den Sessel zu, in dem es sich seine Frau bequem gemacht hatte. Er stellte die Flasche und die Gläser auf den kleinen Tisch und setzte sich. Vorsichtig schüttete er die kostbare Flüssigkeit in die Gläser und reichte es ihr. Sie trank das Glas auf einmal aus. Wortlos reichte sie ihm das Glas, damit er es nachfüllen konnte. Auch das zweite Glas leerte sie mit einem Schluck, dann stellte sie das Glas auf den Tisch.

"Ich sehe jede Nacht, wie Menschen sterben..." 

Severus sah Sharon irriert an. 

"Du siehst wie Menschen sterben? Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich sehe, wie die Todesser sterben... es ist, als wenn ich durch die Augen des Mörders schaue... Severus, ich habe Angst! Ich sehe jede Nacht, wie Menschen fürchterlich gequält werden... ich muss miterleben, wie ein menschliches Monster andere Monster verstümmelt... ich hoffe jedes Mal, dass es nur ein Traum ist, doch dann kommt die Zeitung und belehrt mich eines besseren... ich habe Angst, dass dieses Monster nicht vor dir halt machen wird und ich habe Angst zu schlafen, denn ich weiß nicht, was auf mich zukommt." Ihr Gesicht war Tränen überströmt und sie schluchzte. Längst schon stand er neben ihr und hielt sie im Arm. Zärtlich streichelte er ihr über das lange blonde Haar. 

"Ich werde Albus unterrichten. Wenn du Kontakt zu dem Killer hast, dann kannst du uns vielleicht helfen ihn zu finden und andere zu schützen." Sie begann zu zittern. Severus streichelte ihr noch einmal übers Haar und stand dann auf und trat zu dem Kamin. Er nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin. "Albus Dumbledore´s Büro!" Ein verschlafenes Gesicht erschien im Kamin. 

"Könntest du bitte in den Kerker kommen? Es ist sehr wichtig!" Der verschlafene Kopf nickte und verschwand. Kurz darauf schritt der Schulleiter aus dem Kamin. 

"Was ist so wichtig, das du meinen Schlaf störst." Mit einem Grinsen sah der alte Mann zu dem Zaubertränkemeister. 

"Sharon sieht jede Nacht durch die Augen des Killers!" Ungläubig schaute der alte Mann seinen jüngeren Freund an.

"Habe ich mich verhört? Sie sieht durch die Augen des Killers? Bei Merlin, dann muss sie mit ansehen, wie die Todesser gefoltert werden?" Das Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Zärtlich streichelte er der Frau übers Haar. Ihre blauen Augen starrten ihn an, Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg. Ohne ein Schluchzen begannen die Tränen zulaufen. Spontan beugte sich der Schulleiter zu Sharon und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich in den Sessel der ihr gegenüberstand. 

"Erzähl mir was du gesehen hast! Lass dir Zeit! Versuche dich an alles zu erinnern, was du gesehen hast!"

Sie schluckte und suchte Severus Blick, dann schaute sie auf ihre Hände. Leise erklang ihre Stimme.

"Ich kann sie nicht sehen, aber ich weiß, dass es eine Frau ist!" Das schlug ein wie eine Bombe. 

"Eine Frau? Bist du sicher?"

"Ich habe ihre Hände gesehen und sie sind einwandfrei von einer Frau. Heute Nacht ist wieder ein Todesser getötet worden. Sie hatte ihn erst mit dem Cruciatus belegt. Zwei Stunden lang, er hat gebettelt und gejammert, aber sie hatte kein Mitleid. Immer wieder hat sie den Fluch ausgesprochen. Dann hat sie einen Stuhl herbei gezaubert und den Mann draufgesetzt. Ketten kamen aus dem Nichts und hielten ihn an seinem Platz. Ihre Hand verschwand unter einem Umhang, als sie die Hand herauszog, hielt sie ein Messer fest... Mit dem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie seine Kleidung. Sie trat näher an ihn heran und setzte das Messer auf seine Brust. Langsam drang das Messer mit der Spitze ein. Mit leichter Hand zog sie das Messer durch die Haut. Er schrie auf. Sein ganzer Oberkörper waren mit Schnitten übersäht. Ihre Hände glitten tiefer, als sie das Messer ansetzte konnte ich den panischen Blick in den Augen des Mannes sehen. Als sie ihn abschnitt hörte ich ihn schreien, das war das letzte, was ich noch weiß!" 

Sie hatte wie in Trance gesprochen, jetzt begann sie zu weinen. Ein Schluchzen folgte dem anderen. Ihre Schultern zuckten. Severus war herangetreten und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr übers Haar. 

Severus schaute Albus an. Der alte Mann nickte zum Zeichen des Verstehens.

"Ich gebe dir etwas, damit du schlafen kannst... du wirst nicht träumen!" Severus stand auf und ging zu einem Regal. Er entnahm ihr eine Phiole und schüttete drei Tropfen in ein Glas mit Wasser.

"Hier trink!" Auffordernd hielt er ihr das Glas hin. Ihre Hand griff nach den Glas und trank es aus. Sofort begann sie zugähnen. Severus half seiner Frau ins Bett zukommen. Als sie eingeschlafen war, betrat er wieder das Wohnzimmer, dort saß noch immer Albus Dumbledore und wartete auf ihn. 

"Danke, das du gewartet hast." Aufseufzend setzte er sich in den freien Sessel. 

"Was wolltest du mir vorhin sagen?"

"Ich weiß, wer der Killer ist!" 

"Melina!" Fügte der Weißhaarige an. Severus nickte. 

"Du weißt, was das heißt? Ich habe sie einmal verloren, aber nicht auch noch Sharon! Albus, was soll ich machen. Es ist Melina und nicht Sharon, aber wer würde mir glauben? Wer würde es verstehen? Ich bin ratlos!"

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das sie immer nur auftaucht, wenn Sharon schläft?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn es so ist, dann ist es kein Problem. Ich gebe ihr einen Schlaftrunk, der ihre Glieder lähmen wird. Dann hat auch Melina keine Chance aufzutauchen." Erleichtert schaute er seinen älteren Freund an. 

"Du kannst es jedenfalls versuchen, vielleicht bekommen wir sie so unter Kontrolle! Ich wüsste auch nichts anderes."

"Wir müssen es versuchen!"

"Ja, denn sonst ist sie verloren!"

Kapitel 9

Nichts ist wie es scheint Teil 1

Es vergingen drei Jahre, in denen der Mörder nicht zuschlug. 

Die letzten Jahre waren schlimm gewesen. Voldemort hatte sich zurückgemeldet, seine Macht wuchs immer mehr, doch das Zaubereiministerium schenkte dem Schulleiter keinen Glauben und so standen sie mal wieder alleine da.

Sharon erwachte, als ihr Mann aufstand.

Sie beobachtete den Mann vor ihr mit liebevollem Blick. Sie wusste, das er sich wieder einmal selber in Gefahr bringen würde und sie wusste, das es das letzte Mal sein konnte, dass sie ihn lebend sah. Er schaute seine Frau besorgt an. 

Er war letzte Nacht von seinem ersten Todessertreffen wiedergekommen und sie wunderte sich , warum er nicht gefoltert worden war. Sie war froh, wegen diesen Umstandes, aber sie traute dem Frieden nicht. 

"Was war letzte Nacht? Er hat dich nicht gefoltert, also was will er als Beweis von dir?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen. 

"Ich werde diesen Preis nicht zahlen und auch Albus wird dagegen sein!"

"Wenn du es nicht tust, dann werden sie dich töten!" Stellte sie nüchtern fest.

"Und wenn ich es tue, dann werde ich meines Lebens nicht mehr glücklich!" Er schüttelte trotzig den Kopf.

"Was will er von dir? Einen Trank oder sollst du jemanden umbringen?"

"Wenn es nur das wäre... nein, es ist viel schlimmer!"

Sie stand vor ihm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

"Bitte sag es mir, ich will es wissen!" Sie flehte ihn an.

"Er... er will... er will das wertvollste was ich habe...!"

"Dann gib es ihm!"

"NEIN! NIEMALS!" Er wandte sich ab und wollte den Raum verlassen

"Ich dachte, du vertraust mir..." Flüsterte sie leise. 

Er trat hinter seine Frau und schlag die Arme um sie.

"Ich vertraue dir auch mein Leben an und das weißt du, aber ich kann es nicht sagen..."

"Du vertraust mir also doch nicht!" Wütend drehte sie sich um und wollte die Wohnung verlassen. 

Er wusste, sie würde nicht wiederkommen, bis er es ihr gesagt hatte. Er hob die Hand und hielt sie fest.

"Bleib... er will dich oder die Kinder! Ich kann das nicht und ich werde es nicht tun!"

"Ich denke, diese Entscheidung musst du schon mir überlassen!" Sie streichelte über sein Gesicht.

"Ich muss nachdenken. Ich gehe nach draußen!"

Beim Rausgehen griff sie nach ihrem Umhang.

Sie ging zum See und setzte sich, mit dem Rücken lehnte sie sich an einen Stein. Ohne sich zu rühren verbrachte sie dort Stunden. Sie bemerkte nicht, das Severus immer wieder aus dem Schloss kam und zu ihr schaute. 

Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr. Dort prügelten sich zwei Jungen. Sofort stand sie auf und schritt um den Stein. Sie sah erkannte die beiden sofort.

"Draco... Harry... hört auf, sofort." 

Doch die Jungen dachten nicht daran. Immer wieder schlugen sie aufeinander ein. 

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und trennte die beiden mit einem Fluch. Aus den Augenwinkel sah sie, wie ihr Mann auf sie zulief. Sie schaute ihn an und bedeutete ihm, das er dort bleiben lassen wollte. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt heute die Feindseligkeiten zwischen den beiden zu beenden. Sie sollten keine Freunde werden, aber Verständnis für den anderen aufbringen, denn beide waren Opfer ihrer Umgebung. 

"Was ist los?" Wie oft hatte sie heute schon diesen Satz benutzt. 

Die Jungen redeten durcheinander.

"STOPP! Einer nach dem anderen! Kommt, wir setzen uns hier hin und ihr erklärt was los ist!"

Sie zog die beiden auf den Boden. Die beiden gifteten sich an. Dann öffnete Draco seinen Mund und begann.

"Potter hat gesagt, das alle Slytherins Todesser sind!" 

Erschrocken sah Sharon zu Harry.

"Aber Harry... wie kannst du so etwas behaupten? Es werden nicht alle Slytherin zu Voldemort gehen, genauso wenig werden alle Gryffindor zu Dumbledore gehören. Du kannst doch nicht das Wesen eines Menschen durch sein Haus bestimmen! Ich... es ist nicht alles in der Welt schwarz oder weiß, es gibt auch viele Grautöne. Ich... ich halte euch beide für sehr intelligente junge Männer und bald müsst ihr euch entscheiden auf welcher Seite ihr stehen werdet, aber ich bitte euch, entscheidet euch nicht wegen der Häuser oder lasst euch in Kategorien stecken... oder weil es jemand von euch erwartet... tut es weil ihr der Meinung seid, dass ihr das Richtige macht... versucht euch zu respektieren, ihr solltet nebeneinander stehen und nicht gegenüber... ihr müsst keine Freunde werden, das würde wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren, aber hört auf euch zu bekriegen!"

Als sie verstummte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. 

Die Jungen schauten entsetzt auf die schöne Frau, als sie zu weinen begann. Hilfe suchend blickten sie sich um. Da fiel Dracos Blick auf seinen Zaubertränkelehrer und er rannte zu ihm. 

Als Severus Draco auf sich zu laufen sah, rannte er ihm entgegen. Bei seiner Frau ging er in die Knie und nahm sie in den Arm. Draco trat zu Harry und zog ihn auf die Füße. Einträchtig schritten sie davon.

"Willst du ein Todesser werden?" Harry schaute auf seine Füße.

"Auf keinen Fall!" Draco sah Harry an. "und du? Wirst du Dumbledore folgen?" 

Harry nickte. 

"Ich würde mich freuen, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen." Die Stimme war sehr leise gewesen. 

Draco hielt Harry die Hand hin und Harry ergriff sie.

"Gut, dann kämpfen wir gemeinsam gegen Voldemort! Aber wir sind keine Freunde!"

"Nein, wir sind keine Freunde, aber Kampfgefährten!"

"Damit kann ich leben!" 

"Ich auch!"

Die beiden Jungen trennten sich. 

Sharon und Severus beobachteten die Szene. 

"Ich bin Stolz auf dich, du hast sie dazu gebracht miteinander und nicht gegeneinander zu kämpfen!" Er streichelte ihr über das Haar.

"Lass uns hineingehen!"

"Ich werde zu Voldemort gehen!" Die Stimme war sehr leise, aber er hatte es gehört.

"Nein. Ich will das nicht und du musst an unsere Kinder denken."

"Das tue ich. Gerade WEIL ich an unsere Kinder denke, werde ich gehen. Sie sollen einmal in Frieden leben können. Sie sollen selber lernen können das nicht alles schwarz oder weiß ist! Severus, wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Wir brauchen dein Wissen und er tut das auch. Du bist der beste Tränkemeister und er kann dich nicht ersetzten, aber er will einen Treuebeweis, also musst du mich ausliefern!"

"Er will dich nicht als Opfer, sondern als Todesser! Er will dir sein Mal einbrennen, damit er mich unter Kontrolle hat. Es kann auch sein, das er deinen Körper will, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, das er dich nicht töten will!"

"Aber ich dachte, er will, das du mich tötest..."

"Er bestraft mich viel schlimmer, wenn er mich dazu zwingt, dich zu meines gleichen zumachen!"

Sharon schwieg und schaute auf den stillen See. Der Krake tauchte auf und winkte zu ihnen herüber, sie winkten zurück. 

"Gut, dann werde ich Todesser, wenn es das ist was er will!"

"Du musst eine Aufnahmeprüfung machen... meistens muss jemand getötet werden, oder du musst jemanden foltern. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das schaffst und wenn nicht, dann wäre es unser beider Tod!"

Wieder schwieg sie. 

"Lass uns zu Albus gehen! Wir werden ihn informieren, das er bald einen zweiten Spion in Voldemorts Reihen hat."

"Das kannst du nicht machen..."

"Doch, ich kann und ich werde. Wir brauchen deine Informationen!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem alten Schulleiter. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: wie immer...

Kapitel 9

Nichts ist wie es scheint Teil 1

Es vergingen drei Jahre, in denen der Mörder nicht zuschlug. 

Das letzte Jahr war schlimm gewesen. Voldemort hatte sich zurückgemeldet, seine Macht wuchs immer mehr, doch das Zaubereiministerium schenkte dem Schulleiter keinen Glauben und so standen sie mal wieder alleine da.

Sharon erwachte, als ihr Mann aufstand.

Sie beobachtete den Mann vor ihr mit liebevollem Blick. Sie wusste, dass er sich wieder einmal selber in Gefahr bringen würde und sie wusste, dass es das letzte Mal sein konnte, dass sie ihn lebend sah. Er schaute seine Frau besorgt an. 

Er war letzte Nacht von seinem ersten Todessertreffen wiedergekommen und sie wunderte sich, warum er nicht gefoltert worden war. Sie war froh, wegen dieses Umstandes, aber sie traute dem Frieden nicht. 

"Was war letzte Nacht? Er hat dich nicht gefoltert, also was will er als Beweis von dir?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen. 

"Ich werde diesen Preis nicht zahlen und auch Albus wird dagegen sein!"

"Wenn du es nicht tust, dann werden sie dich töten!" Stellte sie nüchtern fest.

"Und wenn ich es tue, dann werde ich meines Lebens nicht mehr glücklich!" Er schüttelte trotzig den Kopf.

"Was will er von dir? Einen Trank oder sollst du jemanden umbringen?"

"Wenn es nur das wäre... Nein, es ist viel schlimmer!"

Sie stand vor ihm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

"Bitte sag es mir, ich will es wissen!" Sie flehte ihn an.

"Er... Er will... Er will das wertvollste, was ich habe...!"

"Dann gib es ihm!"

"NEIN! NIEMALS!" Er wandte sich ab und wollte den Raum verlassen

"Ich dachte, du vertraust mir..." Flüsterte sie leise. 

Er trat hinter seine Frau und schlang die Arme um sie.

"Ich vertraue dir auch mein Leben an und das weißt du, aber ich kann es nicht sagen..."

"Du vertraust mir also doch nicht!" Wütend drehte sie sich um und wollte die Wohnung verlassen. 

Er wusste, sie würde nicht wiederkommen, bis er es ihr gesagt hatte. Er hob die Hand und hielt sie fest.

"Bleib... Er will dich oder die Kinder! Ich kann das nicht und ich werde es nicht tun!"

"Ich denke, diese Entscheidung musst du schon mir überlassen!" Sie streichelte über sein Gesicht.

"Ich muss nachdenken. Ich gehe nach draußen!"

Beim Rausgehen griff sie nach ihrem Umhang.

Sie ging zum See und setzte sich. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie sich an einen Stein. Ohne sich zu rühren verbrachte sie dort Stunden. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Severus immer wieder aus dem Schloss kam und zu ihr schaute. 

Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr. Dort prügelten sich zwei Jungen. Sofort stand sie auf und schritt um den Stein. Sie erkannte die beiden sofort.

"Draco... Harry... Hört auf, sofort." 

Doch die Jungen dachten nicht daran. Immer wieder schlugen sie aufeinander ein. 

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und trennte die beiden mit einem Fluch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie ihr Mann auf sie zulief. Sie schaute ihn an und bedeutete ihm, dass er dort bleiben sollte. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt heute die Feindseligkeiten zwischen den beiden zu beenden. Sie sollten keine Freunde werden, aber Verständnis für den anderen aufbringen, denn beide waren Opfer ihrer Umgebung. 

"Was ist los?" Wie oft hatte sie heute schon diesen Satz benutzt. 

Die Jungen redeten durcheinander.

"STOPP! Einer nach dem anderen! Kommt, wir setzen uns hier hin und ihr erklärt was los ist!"

Sie zog die beiden auf den Boden. Die beiden gifteten sich an. Dann öffnete Draco seinen Mund und begann.

"Potter hat gesagt, dass alle Slytherins Todesser sind!" 

Erschrocken sah Sharon zu Harry.

"Aber Harry... Wie kannst du so etwas behaupten? Es werden nicht alle Slytherin zu Voldemort gehen, genauso wenig werden alle Gryffindor zu Dumbledore gehören. Du kannst doch nicht das Wesen eines Menschen durch sein Haus bestimmen! Ich... Es ist nicht alles in der Welt schwarz oder weiß, es gibt auch viele Grautöne. Ich... Ich halte euch beide für sehr intelligente junge Männer und bald müsst ihr euch entscheiden auf welcher Seite ihr stehen werdet, aber ich bitte euch entscheidet euch nicht wegen der Häuser oder lasst euch in Kategorien stecken... Oder weil es jemand von euch erwartet... Tut es, weil ihr der Meinung seid, dass ihr das Richtige macht... Versucht euch zu respektieren, ihr solltet nebeneinander stehen und nicht gegenüber... Ihr müsst keine Freunde werden, das würde wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren, aber hört auf euch zu bekriegen!"

Als sie verstummte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. 

Die Jungen schauten entsetzt auf die schöne Frau, als sie zu weinen begann. Hilfe suchend blickten sie sich um. Da fiel Dracos Blick auf seinen Zaubertränkelehrer und er rannte zu ihm. 

Als Severus Draco auf sich zu laufen sah, rannte er ihm entgegen. Bei seiner Frau ging er in die Knie und nahm sie in den Arm. Draco trat zu Harry und zog ihn auf die Füße. Einträchtig schritten sie davon.

"Willst du ein Todesser werden?" Harry schaute auf seine Füße.

"Auf keinen Fall!" Draco sah Harry an. "Und du? Wirst du Dumbledore folgen?" 

Harry nickte. 

"Ich würde mich freuen, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen." Die Stimme war sehr leise gewesen. 

Draco hielt Harry die Hand hin und Harry ergriff sie.

"Gut, dann kämpfen wir gemeinsam gegen Voldemort! Aber wir sind keine Freunde!"

"Nein, wir sind keine Freunde, aber Kampfgefährten!"

"Damit kann ich leben!" 

"Ich auch!"

Die beiden Jungen trennten sich. 

Sharon und Severus beobachteten die Szene. 

"Ich bin Stolz auf dich, du hast sie dazu gebracht miteinander und nicht gegeneinander zu kämpfen!" Er streichelte ihr über das Haar.

"Lass uns hineingehen!"

"Ich werde zu Voldemort gehen!" Die Stimme war sehr leise, aber er hatte es gehört.

"Nein. Ich will das nicht und du musst an unsere Kinder denken."

"Das tue ich. Gerade WEIL ich an unsere Kinder denke, werde ich gehen. Sie sollen einmal in Frieden leben können. Sie sollen selber lernen können, dass nicht alles schwarz oder weiß ist! Severus, wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Wir brauchen dein Wissen und er tut das auch. Du bist der beste Tränkemeister und er kann dich nicht ersetzten, aber er will einen Treuebeweis, also musst du mich ausliefern!"

"Er will dich nicht als Opfer, sondern als Todesser! Er will dir sein Mal einbrennen, damit er mich unter Kontrolle hat. Es kann auch sein, das er deinen Körper will, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er dich nicht töten will!"

"Aber ich dachte, er will, dass du mich tötest..."

"Er bestraft mich viel schlimmer, wenn er mich dazu zwingt, dich zu meines gleichen zumachen!"

Sharon schwieg und schaute auf den stillen See. Der Krake tauchte auf und winkte zu ihnen herüber, sie winkten zurück. 

"Gut, dann werde ich Todesser, wenn es das ist was er will!"

"Du musst eine Aufnahmeprüfung machen... meistens muss jemand getötet werden, oder du musst jemanden foltern. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das schaffst und wenn nicht, dann wäre es unser beider Tod!"

Wieder schwieg sie. 

"Lass uns zu Albus gehen! Wir werden ihn informieren, dass er bald einen zweiten Spion in Voldemorts Reihen hat."

"Das kannst du nicht machen..."

"Doch, ich kann und ich werde. Wir brauchen deine Informationen!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem alten Schulleiter. 


End file.
